An Evil is Released
by SeraphStar
Summary: Reposted due to my friend's nagging. Sakura and Syaoran have a few more cards to catch and a new enemy to deal with. hooboy, wish them luck! R&R! FINISHED
1. Chapter one

An Evil is Released  
  
Prologue  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: hello minna-san!!!! This is my very first fanfic so don't kill me if it sucks!!!! (PLEASE!) kero-chan: of course it'll suck, I mean YOU wrote it. kawaiisayurichan: _how_ _did _ _you_ get in here? kero-chan: the back door. kawaiisayurichan: oh, well, if you're gonna be here then you havta help me with this story. kero-chan: what!? kawaiisayurichan: you heard me, I said you have to help me with my fanfic kero-chan: what is it about? (eying kawaiisayurichan warily) kawaiisayurichan: well . . . . . it's about sakura and syaoran and how they get rid of some bad guys and maybe get the guts to tell each other how they _really_ feel kero-chan: and what is _that_ supposed to mean? kawaiisayurichan: Ohohohohohoho! nothing, nothing at all kero-chan: WHAT IS IT???!!!!!!!!! kawaiisayurichan: ahhhh. . . . . . (sweatdrop) let's get started kero-chan: noooooooo! tell me what you mean!!! kawaiisayurichan: and on with the story (fades out with kero-chan yelling and screaming at kawaiisayurichan)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _very_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A young girl sat on her bed on a starry night in Tomoeda. . .  
  
'It's been a while now,' thought Kinomoto Sakura. 'It's so booooring in 12th grade. *sigh* Now most exciting thing is the math test tomorrow.' She frowned at the thought. 'I hate math. Syaoran, those times in elementary school.they were the best, when I could be near you, when you would protect me from all the bad stuff. I miss you. . .'  
  
Kero was asleep in his little "room" thing. (if that's what you call it. kero: what do you mean? my "little room thing"?)  
  
Sakura sat on her bed looking frustrated.  
  
"I wish I had the courage to tell you, Syaoran-kun-" she whispered softly, "That I . . .love . . . you."  
  
Suddenly, Touya walked in.  
  
"What's up kaijuu?" he asked, not noticing what special moment he had walked into. "And whom do you love?"  
  
"Argh!!! GO AWAY TOUYA!!!" yelled Sakura. "AND I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!!"  
  
She stomped on his foot very, _very_ hard. He cried out in pain. Hopping up and down.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, I'll go away, Kaijuu," Touya left the room looking irritated but triumphant at the same time. He was still hopping on one leg and holding his injured foot. He looked _very_ silly.  
  
"Stupid Touya," Sakura muttered.  
  
She flopped back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. Then she sighed contentedly, swinging her feet on the side of the bed, deep in thought.  
  
"Syaoran. . ."  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
Syaoran was taking a walk, alone, in the park. He needed to clear his head, he had been thinking of Sakura, of how he felt for her. Was it love?, he wondered. His thoughts were interrupted by a shout.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" called a girl's voice.  
  
"Hmmm?" Syaoran turned around to see Sakura running towards him. "Oh, hey Sakura, what's up?"  
  
"I. . . I have to tell you something, something that I've been meaning to say for a long time," Sakura began.  
  
"Yeah, and?" Syaoran asked, puzzled.  
  
"Syaoran I. . . I . . ."  
  
"Yes, Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran I.um.I love you Syaoran!" she exclaimed hurridly. Staring at him, wide-eyed and expectant. Hands clasped tightly together.  
  
"I, Sakura, I . . ." Syaoran was in utter shock.  
  
"Say somethin- Ah!" she exclaimed as a bolt of lightning narrowly missed them both.  
  
"What was that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
The sky turned a dark ugly purple. Black storm clouds filled the sky. Bolts of lightning and deafening claps of thunder filled the air.  
  
Syaoran saw a brilliant flash of light, headed straight for Sakura. She dodged it just in time. Syaoran looked toward the sky, a dark figure laughing malevolently with four cards floating in front of it was floating in the sky.  
  
As Syaoran looked on in wonder, Sakura was dodging lightning. But he realized her danger too late. A bolt of lightning was headed straight for her.  
  
Amid a brilliant flash of light Sakura fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
"Saku-ra," Syaoran held her in his arms. "Sakura, say something, open your eyes!" He was frantic now. "Sakura!! I have an answer now!! Wake up and I'll tell you!!! Sakura!! I love you too!!! Don't leave me!! Sakura! SAKURA!!!"  
  
"AAAGH!" Syaoran bolted upright. 'It was just a dream,' he thought. 'It's okay, Sakura is okay, it was just a dream. Thank God it was just a dream. Sakura will be okay. It was just a dream.'  
  
He was in a cold sweat.  
  
"Sakura. . .please be okay, don't ever leave me, please. . . I-I love you," he whispered softly. "I love you. . ."  
  
At the Kinomoto residence, Sakura smiled in her sleep. She had been dreaming about _him_.  
  
She sighed happily.  
  
"I love you Syaoran. . ."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: well minna-san, what did you think of the very first part of my very first fanfic? kero-chan: well I thought it sucked. kawaiisayurichan: you're still here?!! kero-chan: yah, and your story sucks kawaiisayurichan: shut up kero kero-chan: who's gonna make me? oh, and did I tell you your story sucks? kawaiisayurichan: well I didn't ask _you_. kero-chan: well too bad, I'm answering kawaiisayurichan: well if anyone _else_ has any comments please click on the little review box down there. kero-chan: why would they have any comments except it sucks? kawaiisayurichan: oh shut up! (kicks kero out and brings. . . . . .Tomoyo in.) well thankies to neone who reviews. tomoyo: hey! what is this? kawaiisayurichan: now i havta explain my Sakura/Syaoran story to tomoyo. . . . tomoyo: did you say Sakura and Syaoran?! we have to get them together!!! (fades out on kawaiisayurichan explaining to tomoyo who is looking very excited and happy.) 


	2. Chapter two

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 1 : The Deceit ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: hey! you're still reading!!! ^_^ now I have just finished telling tomoyo about my story and writing chapter one. right tomoyo? tomoyo: . . . . and after we get them to tell that they love each other, of course I'll have taped it, they can kill the- kawaiisayurichan: TOMOYO!!!!!!! tomoyo: huh? did you say something kawaiisayurichan: we have to start the story now tomoyo: oh. . . . . . . . . kawaiisayurichan: well, you can help me do the story and when they say "I love you" I'll make it so you can see the moment. tomoyo: YOU MEAN I CAN TAPE IT?!?!?! ^_^ kawaiisayurichan: ahhh, maybe, or I, I think I might just make you stay here and see it.. . . tomoyo: oh. . . . . . I guess that's ok too. kawaiisayurichan: good tomoyo: but, CAN I TAPE IT FROM HERE???? kawaiisayurichan: agh! fine then. tomoyo: yayayayayayayayayayay!!!!!!! (fades out with tomoyo looking VERY happy and kawaiisayurichan looking freaked out.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: Once again i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The tardy bell sounded through the school, it was time for class to begin.  
  
"Alright, hand in your homework," said Kirei Sensei.  
  
All the students were busy finding and handing in their homework. Kirei Sensei began counting the papers to make sure that she got them all. She didn't.  
  
"Ah, Tomoyo, where is your homework?" asked Kirei Sensei.  
  
"I didn't do it," replied Tomoyo, unfazed.  
  
"Well then , Tomoyo you must turn in another copy of it tomorrow, understand?" asked Kirei Sensei. (she is nice, ne?)  
  
"Yes Kirei Sensei," replied Tomoyo.  
  
Just then, Sakura and Syaoran sensed a Card.  
  
Sakura scribbled a note and passed it back to Syaoran.  
  
( Sakura's and Syaoran's writing will be every other. Sakura starts.)  
  
'I sense a card, do you?'  
  
'Yeah, I do. But I thought we got them all.'  
  
'We should talk to kero and yue about this.'  
  
'Right.'  
  
'Shall we invite Tomoyo?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'She might get in the way if this is something dangerous.'  
  
'Oh, ok then.'  
  
'Meet at my house after school, bring kero and try to bring yue'  
  
'Alright.'  
  
'Don't forget.'  
  
Sakura nodded her head to show she understood. She also secretly crumpled up the note and hid it in her bag.  
  
'Because Syaoran wrote on it and he was writing to me,' she thought happily.  
  
At Syaoran's apartment . . .  
  
"Sakura said you two sensed a card," said Kero.  
  
"We did, in school today, but I thought we got them all," said Syaoran, confused.  
  
"It must be one of the dark cards," said Kero gravely.  
  
"Yes, I agree with Kerberus (is that how fo spell um'?)," said Yue.  
  
"H-HOE? Dark cards?" asked Sakura, just as confused as Syaoran. "What are 'dark cards'?"  
  
"Yes, you captured the light cards; THE HEAL, THE LOVE, THE WONDER, and THE ETERNITY-" began Yue.  
  
"Now you must capture THE DECEIT, THE HATE, THE EVIL, and THE DOOM," Kero finished.  
  
"These cards were created by Clow Reed's first apprentice. He used to be a good guy and created the four light cards. Then he took a journey and became evil. After that he made the four dark cards. Clow Reed had to lock him up in the center of the earth forever to keep him from wreaking havoc," said Yue.  
  
"Yeah, and he locked each of the dark cards away in the far corners of the universe. The only way for Michio, that's the guy, to escape would be for each of the dark cards to input some of their magic on the lock to his prison. Then he would be free," Kero explained.  
  
"HOE?!" exclaimed Sakura. (Again)  
  
"You must capture the cards in this order so listen carefully. DECEIT, HATE, EVIL, DOOM. ok?" asked Yue.  
  
"Ahh, o-k," said Sakura.  
  
"Oh, and Sakura, the DECEIT and HATE cards will possess someone very close to you, so be on guard. Since this is a different power we're dealing with, meaning a evil power instead of good, you will both need different incantations. Sakura, you will need a new incantation for your wand. Syaoran will need a new incantation for his Mandela Board." warned Kero.  
  
"Thanks Kero," said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran had been very quiet all this time. Now he spoke.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said cautiously, "Doesn't Tomoyo _always_ finish her homework?"  
  
(tomoyo: you're darned right I do!!!!!!!)  
  
"Yeah, but what's that got to do wi-" Sakura began.  
  
"I think I know where the DECEIT card is," Syaoran looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded.  
  
Sakura stood up and took out her wand, in the necklace form. She thought really hard.  
  
"Power of light. I, Sakura, the Card Mistress command you! Reveal the hidden powers within the wand! Release!!" Sakura watched her wand begin to glow. Suddenly, there was her wand! "YAY! I did it!"  
  
"Magic wrought by Clow Reed, I Syaoran, the card captor chosen to help the card mistress, and descendant of Clow Reed, beseech you! Seek out the darkness and send out the light!" The board shot out a green light towards the school.  
  
"FLY! RELEASE!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
Syaoran got on the FLY with Sakura. They flew towards the school.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
At the school. . .  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!" called Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo stopped. "I don't know you, do I?" she asked.  
  
"T-tomoyo?" Sakura began.  
  
"THE DECEIT is making her lie," whispered Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, WINDY CARD! RELEASE!" cried Sakura. "WINDY, hold Tomoyo!"  
  
Then they saw a shadow emerge from Tomoyo as she fell to the ground. Sakura used the Sleep card to put all the people at the school to sleep. Then the card went after the two card captors.  
  
"Help *dodge* me *jump* please *duck* Syaoran!!!!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"I'm *dash* kinda *jump* busy *duck* too!" he yelled back.  
  
Then. . .  
  
"Hey, are you guys done yet? I want some ice cream!!"  
  
"Kero!" cried Sakura, "Get away!!!"  
  
"Wha- hi my best friend in the world," he said, flying over to Syaoran. (Who looked very uncomfortable.)  
  
"Awwwww man! Getimoffmegetimoffme!!!" said a very annoyed Syaoran. "Sakura!! _do_ something!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Sakura replied as she raised her wand. "DECEIT CARD! Return to your true form! DE- ahh!"  
  
"You let it get away!" yelled Syaoran, immediately repenting _seriously_ for yelling and stuff.  
  
"Come on," she said defiantly, but a little hurt. (I mean he just yelled at her, very mean.)  
  
The card cornered them, just about to attack . . .  
  
'Sakura, get it now!" Syaoran yelled as the card went for her.  
  
"I gotcha now! DECEIT CARD! Return to your true form! DECEIT CARD!" she cried bringing the wand down, just as the card was about to strike.  
  
A card very much like a Clow or Sakura card, but black all over the back, floated between the two. The card had the smoky silhouette of a woman on it. It hovered between the two before going to Sakura.  
  
"That was tough!" said Sakura. "I wonder if all the other cards are like that . . ."  
  
"Probably," said Syaoran. "Or even harder." They pondered the thought for a while. "But I'll always be there to help you, Sakura . . . because I-"  
  
"So how about that ice cream, huh?" asked Kero, popping up, very inconveniently.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped and fell down.  
  
"Ahhh, fine," said Sakura, pulling her wallet out of her purse.  
  
"No," said Syaoran, "I'll get it." he took her hand and they walked to the nearest ice cream parlor, followed by a fuming Kero.  
  
"Why I oughtta . . ." Kero began fiercely.  
  
"C'mon Kero! I'll buy you a triple scoop!" yelled Syaoran happily. (Guess why. *coughhesholdingSakurashandcough* ^_^)  
  
All things forgotten Kero flew up to Syaoran and said, "Better be chocolate, double chocolate, and chocolate chip."  
  
"Fine," said Syaoran, smiling.  
  
'I wonder what he was gonna tell me,' wondered Sakura.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: bwahahahahaha, you all know wut Syaoran was gonna say rite? tomoyo: he was gonna say I love you and it would have been sooo romantic and- kawaiisayurichan: TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!! (vein pops out, anime style) tomoyo: ahhh, yes (looking scared) kawaiisayurichan: i'm very sorry but you can just go back into the story now. tomoyo: what?! kawaiisayurichan: you were here while you were possessed, but now you have to go back into the story. tomoyo: oh. . . . . . who will help you now? and how come (looking forward in the story) Li-kun gets to be here while he's in the story? kawaiisayurichan: ahhh, cuz he's magic. tomoyo: oh kawaiisayurichan: and im gonna get (runs out bringing touya in) touya to help me! ok? tomoyo: yah, but that's not such a good idea, cuz he don't like- kawaiisayurichan: i'll handle it. he has to listen to me cuz I'm riting this darned fic. o, and comments e-mail me! ja ne minna 


	3. Chapter three

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 2: Hate and Repentance  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: hey minna-san! touya: what am I doing here? kawaiisayurichan: you're here so you can learn to respect Syaoran-kun touya: WHAT?! you must be joking kawaiisayurichan: nope touya: *sweatdrop* noooooooo! kawaiisayurichan: or, i could always tie you up and leave you till the "i love you" scene. . that would be so much fun! touya: nonononono! anything but that kawaiisayurichan: see, there, all worked out ^_^ *smiling evilly* touya: SAKURA!!!! get me out of this!!! (sakura appears with a "poof") sakura: no you must learn to respect Li-kun, just like she says kawaiisayurichan: ha! in your eye! (pointing at touya) touya and sakura: in you _eye_? kawaiisayurichan: ahh, my friend highteqgirl54's saying. . . . . . hehe hehe. now, on with the show! (sakura disappears with another "poof")  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: Once again i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Morning Sakura. You're not late today I see, something on your mind?" asked Tomoyo smiling.  
  
"Ah, err . . ." Sakura stammered, she and Syaoran had promised not to tell Tomoyo about the new enemy.  
  
"Hehe, don't worry, I have a sixth sense about these things. So I asked Syaoran if something was up and well, he broke," said Tomoyo giggling. "Now I'm gonna make super kawaii little costumes for both of you!!!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Ahhhh . . ."  
  
"So, we have to capture THE HATE card next, right Sakura?" asked Syaoran, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ummm, Yeah!" she said, catching on.  
  
"Ohhh! I'll make the MOST _kawaii_ outfits _ever_!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped and fell down, anime style.  
  
"Quiet now! Class will start in two minutes!" said Tanaka Sensei.  
  
Switching classes . . .  
  
Sakura sensed some evil presence. Unfortunately (for numerous reasons) Syaoran was not in her next class.  
  
"Tomoyo, I sense a card," she whispered.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell Li-kun?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not in our next class," replied Sakura. "Kero told me that the HATE and DECEIT cards would strike the people I care about."  
  
"Well, who do you care about?" asked Tomoyo. (as if she dosen't know. touya: what does that mean?!)  
  
"Ummm, you, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol, Takashi, Yukito, Yue, Touya, Dad, Kero, Nakuru, Suppi-chan, Mizuki Sensei . . ." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"I think you forgot someone," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Like who?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Like Li-kun," Tomoyo then broke into a fit of laughter, some of which brought strange looks.  
  
Sakura blushed and fell silent.  
  
'But since I really do care about Syaoran,' she thought, 'what if the hate card got him? I don't think I could do this without him . . .' She sighed.  
  
After school . . .  
  
"There's Syaoran!" said Tomoyo. "Come on, we can walk with him."  
  
"Ummm, ok," Sakura replied. "Hey! Syaoran! Wait up!"  
  
Sakura began to feel a dark presence around. She was beginning to think that Syaoran could be . . .  
  
"Go away," Syaoran said coldly, breaking Sakura's thoughts.  
  
"H-hoe?" asked Sakura, hurt.  
  
"I said, leave me alone," he replied, just as icily as before.  
  
"O-ok, if that's what you really wa-" Sakura thought for about five seconds. "Hey! You're THE HATE card!"  
  
Syaoran, or THE HATE card I should say, ran.  
  
"Sleep card! Put everyone to sleep!" yelled Sakura, running after Syaoran, closely followed by Tomoyo.  
  
'Stop right there HATE card!"  
  
Syaoran turned around. "Why are you calling me THE HATE card Kinomoto? My name is Li Syaoran . . .and I am running away from you because I don't like you. In fact, little card captor, I. Hate. You." Syaoran's voice began to warp.  
  
'NO!' the _real_ Syaoran thought (wherever _he_ is) 'No Sakura! Don't believe me or it or whatever! Please! I . . .I don't hate you! You're the best friend I ever had! I know I don't show it but I care for you! Uh- oh . . . oh well, she can't hear me anyway . . ."  
  
'Syaoran. Just. Said. He hated me? No! No, that's not true! I-it's THE HATE card! It's not really him! I can't-I won't believe it!' she thought in frustration. She gasped as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
'No Sakura, don't cry, I can't bear to see you cry,' thought Syaoran. He wished with all his might that he could reach up and wipe it away, but at the moment, he was a prisoner in his own body. (*sigh* poor Syaoran. touya: whaddaya mean? you feel sorry for that GAKI?! please tell me none of you out there feel sorry for that gaki! kawaiisayurichan: oh shut up touya.)  
  
"Firey! Release!" Cried Sakura. "Firey! Make a barrier around Syaoran and me. Make sure THE HATE card doesn't escape. Okay! Go!"  
  
The Fiery formed the barrier. Meanwhile, Syaoran is getting very uncomfortable because he is surrounded by smoldering heat. (Touya: good for him! kawaiisayurichan: shut up! how mean!)  
  
"Little card captor, Hah, why do you believe you are the card mistress? You are weak and you are powerless. You should just give the cards to me, so I can go back home and get away from you!" said THE HATE.  
  
"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Sakura said, boldly.  
  
"Windy! Release! Hold Syaoran and make sure THE HATE doesn't escape! Not so tough now, are you, HATE card? Well?" she laughed as the card struggled.  
  
"Let me go little card captor!" shrieked THE HATE.  
  
"Ahhhh, no. HATE card! Return to your true form! HATE!" said Sakura.  
  
A black shadow was sucked out from Syaoran, who collapsed. The card floated to Sakura. It had a woman on it dressed form head to toe in black. You could only see her face. It was a deathly white and had an evil expression.  
  
Sakura ran over to where Syaoran had collapsed. She looked really worried and Tomoyo thought it best to congratulate her on the capture later.  
  
"Syaoran! Oh my god! Syaoran! Are you okay?! Come on Syaoran! Wake up!" she screamed frantically.  
  
"Sa-Sakura?" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Syaoran! Thank god you're okay!" she cried, hugging him.  
  
Syaoran blushed a bright red. Tomoyo was happily taping the whole scene, giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you!" said Syaoran miserably. "I never meant to say them and I never meant to make you cry . . ."  
  
"What stuff . . .oh. That stuff, well, I forgive you," Sakura replied releasing him from her hug.  
  
"I'm really sorry," said Syaoran sadly.  
  
"It's okay, really," Sakura replied, smiling. "I have to go home now. Touya might get worried. (touya: you're darned right!!! I'll kill him! kawaiisayurichan: TOUYA! stop it!) I'll see you at school tomorrow though."  
  
"Huh? Oh, uhh, yeah. Ja ne Sakura," said Syaoran.  
  
"Ja ne Syaoran-kun!" Sakura ran off smiling.  
  
'Ja ne Sakura, I love you,' Syaoran thought as he walked home.  
  
Tomoyo finally came out of hiding. 'What a great shot!'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: well, thankies for reading all you peeps!!! ^_^ e-mail all your comments.click the revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeew box! touya: grrrrrrrrrrrr kawaiisayurichan: what's wrong? touya: that GAKI was spending time with Sakura. and she hugged him. kawaiisayurichan: be nice or I _will_ tie you up and make you sit through a kissing scene touya: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! kawaiisayurichan: then be nice touya: fine then, I hate you kawaiisayurichan: then I hate you too touya: *starts a glaring contest* kawaiisayurichan: ha! *accepts challenge* (10 min. later. . . . . .) touya: agh! kawaiisayurichan: HA! I won!!! In your eye!!!! touya: *runs out* kawaiisayurichan: well when you come back i'll have someone else. so Ja ne. touya: *runs back in* there's a black hole out there! kawaiisayurichan: oh yeah. . .I forgot I put it there touya: send me away! kawaiisayurichan: fine, fine. ja ne everyone *poof* 


	4. Chapter four

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 3: The Essence of Evil  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: hi again! touya: why am I still here? kawaiisayurichan: oh! I forgot! (*poof* touya disappears and yukito appears in his place.) kawaiisayurichan: hi yukito! yukito: what am I doing here??? kawaiisayurichan: you are gonna keep me company while I rite a story yukito: ahhh, ok kawaiisayurichan: when ppl start reading I'll explain it to you, ok? yukito: ahhh, ok. kawaiisayurichan: hmmm, but i dunno what to write! yukito: sweatdrop kawaiisayurichan: oh wait! *brainstorm* i have an idea! yukito: great! kawaiisayurichan: NOW we can start the story yukito: yay! kawaiisayurichan: well minna, hav fun! yukito: bye everyone (fades out with kawaiisayurichan telling yukito about her story and yukito not getting it so kawaiisayurichan has to explain very slowly. ^_^;)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"WAKE UP!!!" shouted Kero.  
  
"Wha- huh?" Sakura asked sleepily.  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since she captured THE HATE. Now she and Syaoran were on the lookout for THE EVIL. Tomoyo had made outfits for Sakura but Syaoran said he wouldn't be caught dead in them. (poor Tomoyo. T_T)  
  
"AAHH! I have to meet Tomoyo!" screamed Sakura, looking at the clock.  
  
"Keep it down kaijuu!" yelled Touya from the other room.  
  
"You be quiet!" Sakura yelled back, resisting the urge to go into his room and stomp on his foot, before running out the door.  
  
Sometime later. . .  
  
"Gomen-nasai Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura had just shown up at the Daidouji residence, panting for breath. She had run all the way from her house. (forgot her skates. ^_^)  
  
"It's okay," Tomoyo said. "Now, it's time to try on your newest outfits!!!"  
  
Sakura groaned and fell down, anime style. Tomoyo grabbed her and dragged her into the house.  
  
After a few hours. . .  
  
"Ding-dong!" Tomoyo opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Syaoran!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Sakura, I sense a card nearby," he said.  
  
"Hoe? Okay, let's go!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Wear this," Tomoyo handed her an outfit.  
  
Ten minutes later. . .  
  
Sakura was dressed up in a light pink Chinese silk top, short sleeved, with darker pink Sakura blossoms embroidered on it. She had white gloves that reached to her elbows and white boots that reached to her knees which were both trimmed in the pink embroidered material of Sakura's top. She wore a straight white miniskirt and pink hair ribbons.  
  
"_NOW_ can we go?" asked Syaoran impatiently.  
  
"Yes, now we can go," said a smiling Tomoyo.  
  
At King Penguin Park. . .  
  
"EVIL CARD! Show yourself!" shouted Sakura.  
  
A woman with blue highlights in her black hair, a black leather tank top and miniskirt, and black leather gloves and boots appeared.  
  
"Sakura, be careful," Syaoran warned. "She had the power of shadow and fight, plus who knows what else."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Fight card! Release!"  
  
The fight card began to fight THE EVIL card. But THE EVIL played dirty. When the fight card was preparing for another attack, EVIL used the shadows around them to surround Sakura. Slowly turning her to black marble.  
  
"Syaoran! Help me!" she cried frantically.  
  
"Sakura! Hold on, I'm coming!" he yelled back.  
  
He ran towards her but the card blocked his way. Syaoran cried out in frustration. Meanwhile, Sakura was a statue up to her waist.  
  
"Syaoran!" she cried, reaching out to him. At that moment, her arms froze.  
  
"Sakura! I'll be right there! Hold on Sakura!!!" Syaoran yelled, trying desperately to get past the card.  
  
"Sy-" was all Sakura got out before her mouth froze. Tears ran down her cheeks as she became, from head to toe, a lovely marble statue.  
  
"Sakura! Nooooooo!" Syaoran turned to THE EVIL. "You. . . you. . ."  
  
"I, I what?" Asked the card, cackling.  
  
Syaoran snapped and attacked the card with newfound strength. Kicking, punching, dodging, blocking, until he knocked down the card.  
  
"Freeze card! Freeze THE EVIL!"  
  
Syaoran ran to Sakura, or what was left of her.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry, I-I couldn't- save you. . ." he trailed off. "I'm sorry."  
  
He leaned toward her, kissing her softly as a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
Somewhere. . .  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran where are you?" Sakura ran through the darkness. "Where an I? Syaoran! Please rescue me!"  
  
'It's so cold,' she thought. 'Like I'm freezing. Oh Syaoran, where are you when I need you?'  
  
That was her last thought before collapsing.  
  
Back at the park. . .  
  
As Syaoran pulled away, he felt Sakura change from hard marble to a living breathing person. She was falling, he quickly caught her.  
  
"Sakura, you okay?" Syaoran asked, worriedly.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, I guess so," she replied.  
  
Just then EVIL broke through the Freeze's barrier of ice. (What bad timing, oh well, that's the way it goes.)  
  
"You! You took my energy source!" THE EVIL screeched at Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"What?! You were draining Sakura's energy?! Is that why you turned her to stone?!?!" Syaoran yelled furiously.  
  
"I-I will c-capture you, EVIL card," stuttered Sakura, trying to get up. She collapsed again.  
  
"Sakura, let me help you," Syaoran said tenderly.  
  
He held Sakura by the waist as she rose her sealing wand into the air. (You can tell he was feelin' good.)  
  
"EVIL card! Return to you true form! EVIL!!"  
  
A screech was heard as THE EVIL was transformed into it's card form. In this card, THE EVIL was looking over her shoulder at some unknown enemy, and giving them the death glare.  
  
"I-I'll help you home S-Sakura," said Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, ahhhh, okay, Syaoran, if you want, ahh, if you really want to," Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh, ah, it's no trouble, really," Syaoran stammered.  
  
"O-kay, ahhh, thank you Syaoran," said Sakura.  
  
Both of them blushed a bright red as they walked out of the park. Syaoran steadying Sakura by slinging one arm around her waist and Sakura blushing furiously.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: Well????? yukito: I think it's great you're trying to get Sakura and Syaoran together kawaiisayurichan: I'm not trying, I am yukito: ??? kawaiisayurichan: in the story I will (starts to whisper to yukito) yukito: ohhhhhhh. kawaiisayurichan: yeah yukito: can I help?? kawaiisayurichan: ahhh, why not yukito: yay kawaiisayurichan: don't forget to e-mail comments to elf_fairy_silime@hotmail.com or flaming_phoenix_fairy@hotmail.com yukito: and IM her at nanashi3tenshi or marsfiretenshi kawaiisayurichan: you didn't have to say that yukito: so, I wanted to, it makes me important kawaiisayurichan: ahh. ok *poof* eriol: what's going on? kawaiisayurichan: you're here to help me with (whispers to eriol) eriol: oh. how fun kawaiisayurichan:k, ja ne everyone eriol: ja ne 


	5. Chapter five

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 4: The Trip ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
eriol: hey! what's up minna??? kawaiisayurichan: hey! I say that eriol: but I wanted to say something kawaiisayurichan: too bad eriol: why? kawaiisayurichan: cuz this is mah fic eriol: too bad. *blah blah blah blah* kawaiisayurichan: alright! now i'm mad! *poof* kawaiisayurichan: I don't feel like talking to eriol. I locked him in a box till later. now Suppi-chan will keep me company. Suppi-chan: i'm not gonna talk kawaiisayurichan: fine then. Suppi-chan: . . . . . . . kawaiisayurichan: enjoy minna  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kero, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura are meeting at Tomoyo's house. . .  
  
"THE DOOM is the only card that will not find you, you must go and find it," Kero was explaining. "You must use THE WONDER card to locate THE DOOM. Simply say 'WONDER! Show us where to find the card called DOOM!'"  
  
"Yeah, okay Kero. If you say so," said Sakura, summoning her wand.  
  
After repeating the phrase Kero had said, She and Syaoran (who she just _Happened_ to be sitting next to. ^_^) were surrounded by a veil of golden sparkles. A little model of the globe appeared between the two. It began to glow. Brighter and brighter, to an almost blinding glare.  
  
"Syaoran?!" started Sakura.  
  
"Ahh, don't worry Sakura, it's supposed to work this was," he said. 'At least I hope it is, or we're in trouble.'  
  
Suddenly, all the light on the globe began to move. Slowly at first, then all the light moved at the speed of light (^_^) to one spot on the globe.  
  
"HOE?!?! AMERICA?!?! OREGON?!?! READINGTON?!?! (HA! TAKE THAT NELVA! ^_^) HOE?!" yelled Sakura. "HOW will we get there! WHERE will we stay! WHOSE idea was this?!"  
  
"Sakura, _CALM_ DOWN_," said Syaoran. "We can use THE WONDER with THE CREATE to make lasting money. We'll just have to get permission from your dad and Tomoyo's mom. Okay?"  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"_TRUST_ _ME_."  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
"Well?" said Tomoyo, popping in.  
  
"When the school year is over (1 week) we're going to Readington, Oregon!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
One week later at the airport. . .  
  
"It's too bad Tomoyo couldn't come and Kero wouldn't be separated from his video games," sighed Sakura.  
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran. 'But since they didn't, to save money, I'm sharing a room with you.'  
  
"Hmmmmm," Sakura sighed again, leaning against him.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hmmm, you smell nice. . ." she said.  
  
"Ahhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh," stammered Syaoran, blushing like mad.  
  
During the flight. . .  
  
"Ummm, Syaoran," said Sakura.  
  
"Y-yes Sakura," he replied.  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For, being there for me I guess, I just felt like thanking you for all the times you've helped me during the card capturing days, and now. . ."  
  
"Oh, ahhh, your welcome, Sakura. I'm always happy to be of any help."  
  
This time, it was Sakura's turn to blush. It made her cheeks a soft pink. To Syaoran, it looked like she was glowing with radiance.  
  
"You're so nice Syaoran. . ."  
  
"Well, thanks, but I'm really not _so_ nice Sakura, I'm just, ahh, errrr. . ."  
  
"No, I said you're nice so you're nice, okay?"  
  
"Ahhh, okay." 'Man, I just can't say no to her.'  
  
Sakura then snuggled up to Syaoran and fell fast asleep, or so he thought. Syaoran grinned and blushed like crazy as he saw what she was doing.  
  
"Man, you're so sweet, Sakura," he said.  
  
She opened her eyes and said, "Really?"  
  
"Ahhhh. I, ah, weren't you, ahh, sleeping?"  
  
"No, not really, but I was gonna fall asleep. You're a good pillow," Sakura said, totally forgetting about the whole point of her opening her eyes.  
  
"Oh, ahh, thanks. I guess," said Syaoran.  
  
"Mmmmmm, wake me up at the end of the flight," Sakura mumbled, really falling asleep this time.  
  
'Sakura, you're like-like an angel. So caring and understanding. So gentle and sweet. Why can't I tell you that I love you? *sigh* Because you're a coward Syaoran. Because you'll die if she rejects you. Just tell her already!!!! damnit!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, I love you," he whispered, barely audible.  
  
He gently stroked her hair. Eyes shining with all the love that he could not tell her he had. Inwardly cursing himself for not telling her.  
  
'This is gonna be a long flight Syaoran,' he thought. 'Yup, a loooooong flight. For you anyway.'  
  
Sakura smiled in her sleep. She was having a good dream. She was dreaming she was with Syaoran.  
  
'I hope this is real,' she thought. 'and if it's not, don't let me wake up for a long time.'  
  
"Sleep well, Sakura," Syaoran sighed as he went back to stroking her hair and cursing himself for being a coward.  
  
At the hotel. .  
  
"Well, when the card gets near here, we'll sense it sooooooo. What do you want to do tomorrow Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
(Every girl knows that if a guy asked you this the first thing that comes to mind is shopping. poor Syaoran. He was just trying to be nice. . .^_^)  
  
"Well. . .why don't we go. . . SHOPPING!!!" Yelled Sakura.  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and fell down, anime style.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shopping. I said we should go shopping. ^_^" Sakura replied. "Is that okay?"  
  
"_ Oh fine, whatever. Good night okay?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Okay!" said Sakura. Very excited.  
  
Syaoran turned off the light.  
  
Next morning, precisely 7:00 in the morning. . .  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!!!" yelled a very energized Sakura while jumping up and down on Syaoran's bed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Syaoran groaned.  
  
"Time. To. Go. SHOPPING!!!" Sakura squealed.  
  
Syaoran lazily rolled over to look at the clock on his bedside table, he groaned again.  
  
"No way!" he said.  
  
Sakura began to make puppy dog eyes. Syaoran sweatdroped.  
  
'No, not that! Anything but that!' he thought vainly.  
  
Then, Sakura's lower lip began to quiver uncontrollably, adding to the puppy dog eyes and making Syaoran totally helpless.  
  
'Ahhhhhh! I can't resist!' he thought.  
  
"FINE, FINE, FINE, FINE, FINE!!!" he yelled. "Just _PLEASE_ stop that!!!"  
  
"YAY!!! Thank you Syaoran!!!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging Syaoran, who turned an odd shade of red.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ kawaiisayurichan: hey minna!!!!!! suppi-chan: hello everyone. kawaiisayurichan: if you liked it, e-mail me suppi-chan: whatever kawaiisayurichan: or im me suppi-chan:. . . . . . . . . . . *Poof* kawaiisayurichan: I decided suppi was too boring. and i still don't feel like talking to eriol (camera goes to a box. eriol: help me! help me!) kawaiisayurichan: sooooo, here's syaoran! syaoran: what am I doing here kawaiisayurichan: *smiles evilly* you'll find out later syaoran: *gulp* kawaiisayurichan: well, bye till next time minna syaoran: help! kawaiisayurichan: ja ne minna syaoran: save meeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter six

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 5: Shopping  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ kawaiisayurichan: hey minna syaoran: anybody! help meeee! kawaiisayurichan: if you tell sakura right now that you love her, I'll let you go syaoran: ahhhhh, ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh kawaiisayurichan: well????? syaoran: I'm thinking! kawaiisayurichan: wow, touchy! syaoran: shut up kawaiisayurichan: someone is trying to hide their true feelings. . . syaoran: fine kawaiisayurichan: you'll tell her?! syaoran: no. I'll stay here and be tortured kawaiisayurichan: oh syaoran: I can't tell her kawaiisayurichan: okay strangeoid syaoran: what? kawaiisayurichan: nothing syaoran: awww, man! kawaiisayurichan: well, enjoy minna!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
At the nearest mall. . .  
  
"We have to go there and there and over there too!" squealed a very excited Sakura.  
  
Syaoran groaned. "Sakura?"  
  
"Come on! We're wasting time!!"  
  
Ten minutes later. . .  
  
(Sakura is trying on clothes)  
  
"What do you think of this one Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's fine," he replied.  
  
One hour later. . .  
  
"How is-"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sakura pouted before going back into the dressing room rater sulkily. Syaoran smiled.  
  
Two hours later. . .  
  
"What about-"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay then!"  
  
A question mark appeared on Syaoran's forehead.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, confused.  
  
"We're gonna eat lunch," said sakura, picking up her purchases. (five or six bags full. ^_^)  
  
"Ooohhh . . ." said Syaoran.  
  
"Let's go then!" Sakura cried suddenly, dragging Syaoran with her.  
  
At the nearest restaurant. . .  
  
"Sakura!!!" Syaoran falls down. "This is _the_ single most expensive restaurant in the mall!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hmmmm. . . I've got good taste!!" she replied, smiling at Syaoran, who, of course, couldn't stay mad at her.  
  
Time passes. . .  
  
"More shopping!!!" yelled Sakura, after they finished eating.  
  
Syaoran groaned, sweatdroped and fell down.  
  
In the next store. . .  
  
"Come on Syaoran!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"NO way!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Just try it on!"  
  
"But it's-"  
  
"Trust me," she said, pushing him into a dressing room.  
  
Five min. later. . .  
  
"Lemme see," said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran emerged from the dressing room wearing a green long sleeved turtle neck shirt, a pair of black slacks, and a black leather bomber jacket.  
  
'He is sooooo hot,' Sakura thought, staring intently at him.  
  
"Well?" Syaoran asked, trying to avert Sakura's steady gaze, before his legs turned to jelly.  
  
"Oh, I, um, errr. . ." she trailed off lamely. 'How can I say 'Oh my gosh, you look so hot!!!'?' "You look great. I have more stuff to try on!!!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdroped.  
  
'This is gonna be a long day. . .'  
  
Some time later. . .  
  
PLEASE Syaoran!" Sakura pleaded, making her puppy dog eyes.  
  
'Ahhh! no!' Syaoran thought. "NO!"  
  
Sakura's lower lip began to quiver.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes.  
  
Sakura ( A.N.: sakura can cry on cue. ^_^ hehe. Syaoran: what??? no fair! kawaiisayuichan: shuddap!) began to cry and sniffle.  
  
Syaoran opened one eye.  
  
'Ahhhhh! No that! Stop it! You're gonna make me give in! HELP!!!' "FINE, FINE, FINE, FINE, FINE!!! Just stop that!!!"  
  
"YAY!" said Sakura, who was smiley and happy again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I am _NOT_ coming out!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Oh yes. You. Are!" cried Sakura, dragging him out.  
  
He was wearing a pink gown, kinda like the one Belle wore in "Beauty and the Beast." (Disney movie. If you never saw it think puffy, frilly, and pink. Like a Tomoyo thing.)  
  
"Ahhh! So kawaii!" said Sakura. She snapped a picture of him. ( She had been doing that all day.)  
  
"We're leaving as soon as I get this thing offa me!" said Syaoran, stomping back into the dressing room.  
  
After Syaoran left to change. . .  
  
Sakura pulled out a laptop and the pictures.  
  
'Tomoyo will love these!' she thought as she pushed the send button.  
  
At the hotel that night. . .  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, You shop way too much!" said Syaoran, looking at all the thing she bought.  
  
"So?" she asked.  
  
"Well . . .now we'll have to buy like three more suitcases," Syaoran replied.  
  
"So?" Sakura asked again. "I had fun! ^_^"  
  
"Never mind, good night," Syaoran replied, muttering something under his breath about "girls."  
  
"Night," Sakura yawned and turned out the light.  
  
Somewhere. . .  
  
"Sleep well card captors, bwahahahahahahahaha, sleep well!!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: hey minna. syaoran: help meee! kawaiisayurichan: you know the drill, if you have comments, e-mail me. or im at kawaiisayurichan or tenchinoyumechan syaoran: anyone??? help meee! *poof* sakura: hey syaoran syaoran: *blushes* h-hey s-sak-kura kawaiisayurichan: hehe syaoran: *glares at kawaiisayurichan* I hate you sakura: that's not nice syaoran! syaoran: but-I- fine sorry sakura: there. that's better kawaiisayurichan: till next time minna! ja ne! 


	7. Chapter seven

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 6: Carnival  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ kawaiisayurichan: hey minna! syaoran: *blushes* sakura: hey everyone! ^_^ kawaiisayurichan: well, let's get on with the story now! sakura: story?? kawaiisayurichan: ahhhh. *sweatdrop* *poof* syaoran: thank you! kawaiisayurichan: for what? syaoran: for making her go away so I don't get nervous kawaiisayurichan: whatever syaoran: hehe kawaiisayurichan: next time im not gonna be so nice syaoran: *gulp* kawaiisayurichan: Ja ne!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sakura's dream. . .  
  
'where am I? What is that?'  
  
"I am coming to get you card captor! I will kill you!"  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"I will kill you. . .'  
  
Sakura saw a fireball coming towards her.  
  
"Aaah!!!"  
  
Sakura woke up suddenly.  
  
'It was just a dream,' she thought. 'But I'm so scared.'  
  
Sakura began to cry.  
  
'Well, Syaoran will protect me, maybe. . .'  
  
Sakura crawled into Syaoran's bed. (AN: aww how cute syaoran: ?? me: sakura is going to syaoran cuz she's scared Syaroan: sweatdrop)  
  
'Course he will, I mean, that's the only reason why he's here. To make sure the cards are safe. If I have the cards then I guess I need protecting too.'  
  
With that thought in mind, Sakura fell asleep.  
  
Next morning. . .  
  
'Yawn, hmmm. Oh, it's morning,' thought a very sleepy Syaroan. 'Huh?'  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes to find . . . Sakura. She had her arms around his waist and it looked like she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong.'  
  
Just then, Sakura sighed, "Hmmmm, Syaoran. . ."  
  
'Acck! She dreaming about me!' he blushed an odd shade of red. Sakura chose that exact moment to wake up.  
  
"Syaoran? Oh, morning."  
  
She removed her arms from Syaoran's waist to rub her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, you're up, ah, morning," said Syaoran. 'Man I sound lame.'  
  
"Syaoran. . ."  
  
"What is it Sakura?"  
  
"Well since I chose what to do yesterday, whaddaya wanna do today?"  
  
'She's so sweet,' Syaoran thought. 'Not to mention pretty, kind, smart, gentle, athletic. . .'  
  
"Syaoran? Are you okay?" asked Sakura worridly.  
  
"Huh?" he said, snapping out of his "Sakura is so amazing" stage of mind.  
  
"Well? Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Oh, ah, I don't care, just not shopping."  
  
Sakura pouted.  
  
"There's an amusement park near here."  
  
"Oh, ok, let's go!"  
  
At the park. . .  
  
"I wanna ride that and that and that and that too!" cried Sakura.  
  
'Here we go again,' Syaoran thought. 'No matter where we go she always gets overexcited.'  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Let's go ride the roller coaster!!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Syaoran sweatdroped.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"We're next Syaoran!" Sakura said happily.  
  
The monotonous tone of the tour guide kinda person came on. "Please keep your hands and arms inside the ride at all times. This ride goes from 0 to 60 in 5 seconds. this is your last chance to get off. (10 sec. later) Once again, keep all body parts inside the ride at all times. Thank you. *click*"  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura was holding on to Syaoran as best she could with the harness on. Syaoran was blushing like mad.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Next they rode the tilt-a-whirl (Sakura: wheee! Syaoran: ack!), the sizzler (Sakura: you're squishing me! Syaoran: I can't help it!), the plunge (Sakura and Syaoran: KYAAAAHH!), the inverter (Sakura: WAI! Syaroan: Wait I wanna get off!), the swings (Sakura: whee! Syaoran: *snore*), the haunted house (Sakura: I wanna leave! Syaoran!!!! Syaoran: this is fun!), the merry-go-round (Sakura: I'm riding the horsie Syaoran: whatever). Then they rode everything again.  
  
later on. . .  
  
"Let's ride that!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Wuzzat?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I dunno, but let's check it out!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
(It's kinda like "It's a small world" and the tunnel of love. A boat thing with a song and two to a boat.)  
  
In the ride. . .  
  
"This is. . .nice," Syaoran commented.  
  
"Yeah," said Sakura. She put her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Mmmm," Sakura nuzzled Syaoran's ear. Syoaran blushed even more.  
  
'She's so sweet,' Syaoran thought, again.  
  
Syoaran was looking lovingly at Sakura when she lifted her head to look at _him_. As if under a trance, their heads slowly moved closer and closer and (I could end it righ here. or I could just keep talking and talking and) the ride jerked suddenly to a stop.  
  
"Ahhh!" Syaoran bumped into Sakura, knocking her down.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Syaoran apologized, blushing.  
  
"I-It's okay," Sakura replied, blushing too.  
  
They both sweatdroped.  
  
"Ummm, Sakura/Syaoran. . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh, you first," Sakura said.  
  
"Ummm, about that (Tilts his head back reffering to the almost kiss), ahh, well. . ."  
  
"It's okay,forget about it," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, umm, okay."  
  
They both left the park, blushing and not saying a word to each other.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: Hye, how'd you like it syaoran: it was soooooo embarrassing!!! kawaiisayurichan: welll, excuuuuse me mister conceited syaoran: shut up kawaiisayurichan: no syaoran: grrrrrrrr kawaiisayurichan: well, I'm gonna be nice and let syaoran go now syaoran: thank you! *poof* eriol: I'm back?? kawaiisayurichan: yes eriol: don't put me in the box again!!!!! kawaiisayurichan; I won't okay? eriol: okay kawaiisayurichan: I'll put you in a room eriol:??? *Poof* kawaiisayurichan: Tomoyo is in that room, it has no door eriol: ahhhh, h-hi T-Tomoyo Tomoyo: ahh, hi, eriol kawaiisayurichan: *smiled wickedly* ja ne till next time. comments go to me email! i dun wanna type it. 


	8. Chapter eight

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 7: Looking for DOOM  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: hello, I don't have anyone to help me right now. hmmm, who should I torture next? maybe, nadeshiko? *poof* nadeshiko: HOE? kawaiisayurichan: Like mother, like daughter nadeshiko: where am I? kawaiisayurichan: you are here to help me compose a story or how sakura and Syaoran defeat some bad guys and maybe tell each other that they love them nadeshiko: ooooohhhhhhh kawaiisayurichan: you interested? nadeshiko: sure! kawaiisayurichan: great! nadeshiko: I get to play matchmaker with my daughter!!! kawaiisayurichan: I guess so nadeshiko: cool!!! *WAI* kawaiisayurichan: you're such a clutz nadeshiko: i fell down, it's okay, I'm alright kawaiisayurichan: yah, whatever, enjoy all!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Next morning. . .  
  
"Hey," Syaoran was kneeling over Sakura on her bed, trying to wake his sleeping beauty up.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," Syaoran said.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, good morning," Sakura said rather drowsily.  
  
Meanwhile, in Tomoeda. . .  
  
Tomoyo: These pictures of Li-kun are great!!!  
  
Yukito: I hope Sakura's having a good time  
  
Kero-chan: I hope that KID is takin' good care of Sakura.  
  
Fujitaka: Sakura must be having fun. . .  
  
Touya (Oh lord. . .): _HOW_ could she go off with that. . . that. . . . _GAKI_!!! I hope he treats my little Kaijuu good. gaki. GRRRR. HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO MEEEEEE!!! ARGH!!! grrrrrrrr.  
  
All Sakura's other friends: I wish I could go somewhere. -_-  
  
Back to Sakura and Syaroan. . .  
  
"What time is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ummmmm. . .wow, you slept really late," said Syaoran.  
  
"_WHAT_ time is it???" Sakura yelled at him.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, it's ten a.m." Syaoran replied.  
  
"_Thank _ you."  
  
"Well since you got up so late, shall we eat breakfast or lunch or a snack and wait till lunch or brunch or what???" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Umm. . .let's eat Brunch. ^_^"  
  
At a kinda fancy restaurant. . .  
  
"This is soo cool Syaoran!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"Ahhh, Yah," said Syaoran.  
  
"What are you getting Syaoran?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Ummm, I think I'll get the special," said Syaoran.  
  
"Oooh, Wuzzat?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran sweatdroped.  
  
"It's the soup of the day with a salad thingie, an almond crusted salmon fillet, and a choice of dessert," said Syaoran, matter-of-factly.  
  
"OOOhhhh! I'll have that too," exclaimed Sakura suddenly. This surprised Syaoran and he fell out of his chair.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
'She's worried about me," Syaoran thought.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"Oh, ah, yeah, I'm fine," Syaoran answered, getting back in his chair.  
  
"That's good," Sakura said, smiling happily.  
  
'Her smile is so pretty, she's so pretty. . ." Syaoran thought.  
  
"Syaoran. . .Syaoran. . . earth to Syaoran!!! Your food is here!!!" Sakura yelled, bringing him back to earth.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah, thanks," Syaoran said.  
  
After ahh, brunch. . .  
  
"Whaddaya wanna do now?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Ahhh, I dunno," Syaoran answered, 'maybe kiss you but I dunno if you would like that.'  
  
"Let's go to ummm, swimming at the hotel!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Ahh. . . sure," Syaoran said, a little uncertainly.  
  
At the hotel pool. . .  
  
'WOW,' thought Syaoran.  
  
Sakura was wearing a bright green string bikini with bright pink Sakura flowers all over it.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was checking Syaoran out. He was wearing forest green swim trunks, they had pockets like the big cargo pockets, and it was trimmed in black.  
  
'Wow, he looks soooo handsome,' Sakura thought dreamily.  
  
'Damn she's hot!' thought Syaoran, then he realized what he was doing and blushed.  
  
'He's even cuter when he blushes,' Sakura thought giggling, 'Oh my gosh! What am I doing? He must be thinking I'm so rude.' She blushed.  
  
"Well, we _were_ going swimming," Syaoran began, "but I don't know what we're doing now. . ."  
  
"Oh, ah, yeah, we were going swimming, weren't we. . ." Sakura trailed off.  
  
Sakura dove gracefully into the water.  
  
"catch me if you can Syaoran!" Sakura yelled playfully, sticking her toung out at him.  
  
"I'm coming to get you!" he shouted back as he cannon balled into the pool, creating a humongous splash,  
  
"Aah! Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Sakura teased.  
  
"Wanna bet?" asked Sayoran, swimming towards her.  
  
"Yeah!" she yelled back, dodging him.  
  
"What are the stakes?" he asked.  
  
"If you can catch me then you decide what to do tomorrow, if you can't then I decide what to do tomorrow!" she gloated.  
  
"Fair enough! Gotch- HEY!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"You gotta be faster that that!" Sakura laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura stopped swimming. She became stiff with fear.  
  
Syoarna swam over to her.  
  
"Ha! I caught you!" he said triumphantly. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you feel. . . it?" Sakura asked, trembling a little.  
  
Syaoran concentrated hard.  
  
"Yeah, is it DOOM?" Syaoran asked uncertainly.  
  
"I-I think so," Sakura whispered, clinging to Syaoran. "Oh, Syaoran, I'm scared."  
  
"We'd better go look for it," said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura nodded, numbly.  
  
Syaoran helped her out of the pool.  
  
"Shall we go up to change?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"No, I'll put on a wrap and you put on a shirt," Sakura replied, stiffly.  
  
Syaoran question marked.  
  
"We HAVE to get this card ASAP."  
  
"Oh, ok, let's go!" Syaoran said.  
  
At a park nearby. . .  
  
"It's close," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I can feel it too," Syaoran said.  
  
"DARK MIST!" a voice cried out.  
  
"Syaoran! Get out of the way!" Sakura yelled, pushing Syaoran out of the way. Syaoran made it out of the attack, but it hit Sakura, head on.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Sakura in the mist stuffies. . .  
  
'Where is the end to this? Oh no! Is it like DARK? No, then I would get sucked in. Hmmmm, What is i- ahhh, It's colder. Am I gonna freeze? Aah! I'm gonna freeze!'  
  
"Syaoran come save me!!"  
  
Sakura then fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Where Syaoran is. . .  
  
Sakura was falling. . .  
  
"I gotcha," Syaoran said. 'Hmmm, she's unconscious.'  
  
He absentmindedly touched her forehead.  
  
"Whoah! She's burning up!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ kawaiisayurichan: well? nadeshiko: good kawaiisayurichan: e-mail comments to elf_fairy_silime@hotmail.com or flaming_phoenix_fairy@hotmail.com nadeshiko: ah huh kawaiisayurichan: now go ahead and read on! nadeshiko: but there isn't anything kawaiisayurichan: then read on when there's more! nadeshiko: ??? kawaiisayurichan: nevermind nadeshiko: okay kawaiisayurichan: bye all nadeshiko: bye 


	9. Chapter nine

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 8: Flu Season  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ kawaiisayurichan: hey all! nadeshiko: hi again kawaiisayurichan: so ima let you read now *poof* nadeshiko: and we'll eat all the sweets and candies that have just appeared kawaiisayurichan: right you are nadeshiko: yummy kawaiisayurichan: k nadeshiko: bye kawaiisayurichan: bye nadeshiko: try one of these kawaiisayurichan: mmm they're good *gives one to audience* audience: yummmm kawaiisayurichan: bye then nadeshiko: bye  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
At the hotel. . .  
  
'I'd better get her some medicine,' Syaoran thought. 'But what if she gets up while I'm gone? I know! I'll leave a note! I'm a genius!'  
  
With that Syaoran scribbled a note:  
  
Sakura, Gone to pick up some medicine for you. Stay in bed. I'll be back soon. THE DOOM did something to you and made you sick. So don't worry about me. Get some rest. ~Syaoran  
  
Then Syaoran went to the nearest drug store.  
  
At the store. . .  
  
"Ah- I'd like something for someone with a cold," Syaoran said.  
  
"Family, best friend or girlfriend?" asked the clerk.  
  
"Ah-ah none," Syaoran replied.  
  
"A young man like you wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't like that. It must be a girl you like and haven't told yet."  
  
"Ah. . .ah. . ." Syaoran stammered.  
  
"Here," the clerk said. "That'll be $7.58."  
  
"Ah, thanks," said Syaoran, handing over the money.  
  
Syaoran was just about to leave.  
  
"Oh, and young man," the clerk began, " better tell her before it's too late."  
  
"Oh-ah sure," Syaoran smiled at the man and went back to the hotel.  
  
Back in the room. . .  
  
Syaoran eased open the door, silently, padded in and closed it just as silently. He then proceeded to pour out the medicine for Sakura when. . .  
  
"Hi Syaoran!"  
  
"Ack!" said a very startled Syaoran.  
  
Sakura was sitting up in bed reading a book.  
  
"I thought I told you to get some rest," Syaoran said irritably.  
  
"I am resting, I'm in bed and everything," Sakura said.  
  
"Resting is sleeping," said Syaoran.  
  
"Not, this is resting!" Sakura retorted.  
  
"NOT!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"This is resting baka!"  
  
"It is n- who are you calling baka?!"  
  
"You! Duh!"  
  
"I am not baka!"  
  
"Well-" 'wait, he's trying to take care of me. Sakura=baka.' she thought.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Syaoran," she began, "this cold is making me cranky. ^_^;"  
  
"I, uh, um, I'm, ah, sorry too then," Syaoran apologized, blushing. "H-here."  
  
"Thank you Syaoran- blech!" Sakura made a face, "This stuff is terrible." _  
  
"Hehe, then get some _sleep_," said Syaoran playfully.  
  
"rrrrrr. Fine, good night," said Sakura pulling the covers over her head, just as playfully.  
  
Then the medicine began to work (fast ne?) and Sakura began to dream. . . .  
  
Sakura's dream. . .  
  
"Where. . .am. . .I?" Sakura ran through the darkness.  
  
"Sakura. . .sakura. . .sakura. . ."  
  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
  
"Sakura," a voice called.  
  
She whirled around.  
  
"Eriol?!"  
  
It _was_ Eriol, he had Spinel Sun on his right and Ruby Moon on his left.  
  
"A great evil is in this world, Sakura. You must seal it away. . ." said Eriol, before fading away.  
  
"Wait! Eriol!" Sakura began.  
  
Just then another figure appeared.  
  
"D-Dad?!"  
  
It was Kinomoto Fujitaka alright.  
  
"I love you Sakura, you are my precious little girl, and be careful, Hiragizawa-kun is right. . ."  
  
"Come back!" she cried, but he had already fadedaway, only to be replaced by Touya.  
  
"T-T-T-Touya?"  
  
"Careful kaijuu," was all he said.  
  
"Hey!," but before she could say anything else. . .  
  
"Yukito? H-Hoe?"  
  
He smiled and turned into Yue and Kero appeared beside him.  
  
"Be careful Sakura, Card Mistress," they said together.  
  
"What are you warning me about?!"  
  
Then her mother appeared.  
  
"M-Mom?"  
  
"Sakura, my darling daughter, I have faith in you. . ."  
  
"Wait! MOM!"  
  
"Be strong. . ."  
  
Then all Sakura's friends, including Tomoyo and Meilin, appeared and smiled, saying comforting words, then they just disappeared.  
  
"_WHAT_ IS GOING ON!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Good Question. . ." a voice hissed.  
  
"Wh-Who are you?" Sakura asked cautiously.  
  
"I am your destroyer," the voice replied.  
  
As the voice faded, Syaoran appeared.  
  
"I _believe_ in you, Sakura. We can do this," Syaoran took her hand, smiling one of his rare smiles at her.  
  
In the hotel room. . .  
  
Syaoran was sitting by Sakura's bed. Suddenly, she took his hand and mumbled, "You're right, Syaoran."  
  
This succeeded in turning Syaoran very, like _really_ red. Sakura slowly opened ehr eyes, and realized what she was doing.  
  
"Oh!:" she exclaimed, " Gomen-nasai Syaoran!" (Red faced)  
  
"Ahhh. . . It's okay Sakura," Syaoran replied, "Were you having a nice dream?"  
  
"Ah. . .Well, I think it was a prophetic dream. . ."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
". . . and that's what happened," Sakura finished.  
  
"Whoah! We'd better fin and capture that card soon," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"So, still feeling sick?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Nope," Sakura replied.  
  
"I _told_ you sleep was the cure," Syaoran said haughtily.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura began.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up," she replied, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
kawaiisayurichan: well? nadeshiko: i liked it kawaiisayurichan: see, at least someone appreciates my talent nadeshiko: yup kawaiisayruichan: but if anyone else has comments then please e-mail me at the addy i have written so many times i refuse to write it anymore. nadeshiko: right kawaiisayurichan: She's a better keeper company that anyone else nadeshiko: thanks kawaiisayurichan: but. . . *poof* rei: huh? kawaiisayurichan: well, this is rei aka sailor mars to help me rei: huh? kawaiisayurichan: this could take some explaining rei: what? kawaiisayurichan: bye minna rei: huh? bye 


	10. Chapter ten

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 9: The Last Dark Card  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
kawaiisayurichan: hey rei: hi kawaiisayurichan: so, whaddaya think of my story? rei: it's cool. can I put them under a love spell???? kawaiisayurichan: no rei: please??? kawaiisayurichan: no rei: please?!?!?!?!?!?! kawaoosayurichan: no rei: why? kawaiisayurichan: no rei: ?? kawaiisayurichan: because it'll mess up my storyline rei: why didn't you say that? kawaiisayurichan: cuz i didn't feel like it rei: o kawaiisayurichan: yeah rei: okay, whatever kawaiisayurichan: read on! rei: bye  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
As a result of Sakura's feeling better, Sakura and Syaoran went out to look for THE DOOM.  
  
Sakura, respecting Tomoyo's wishes, wore a backless tinkerbell dress. It was pink on the top and faded to green on the bottom. She wore clear glass, or plastic, slippers that she claimed were very comfortable. She had pink and green hair ribbons entwined in her hair. The outfit was completed by shimmery gauzy fairy wings that worked when Sakura used the FLY card.  
  
Syaoran had also agreed to let Tomoyo make one outfit for him, as long as it was _VERY_ plain. In her depression, Tomoyo had made a pair of forest green pants, richly embroidered in see-through shimmery silver and green. He also wore a white Chinese style silk shirt that was embroidered and kind of shimmery, like Sakura's wings. His outfit was completed with a pair of black shoes.  
  
They decided to return to the place that Sakura had been attacked at to maybe find some clues.  
  
It was a hot night so Syaoran wore his shirt untucked and unbuttoned.  
  
'God he looks so handsome,' Sakura thought. 'I have to tell him how I feel, even if he rejects me.'  
  
Syaoran looked over at Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
'She is so beautiful, she looks like a-an angel. I'm gonna tell her tonight. She _has_ to know.'  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Ano. . .yes?"  
  
"Hai, Sakura?"  
  
(Both) "I have to tell you something. . ."  
  
(Still both) 'Here it comes, the 'I like you as a friend but I can tell your feelings and I just don't feel the same way', or even worse the 'I know you like me but I'm only in this to save the world form destruction.' Awww man.' (that last part in Syaoran's case)  
  
"Wait," said Syaoran. "I thin kit's close by."  
  
They walked around to a forestish part of the park.  
  
"It's really close by," said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah," relied Syaoran.  
  
He scanned the dark areas of the wood, trying to locate THE DOOM. He had no luck.  
  
They entered a small clearing in the wooded area.  
  
Then, out of the shadows, a figure emerged.  
  
"I-is that. . ." Sakura began shakily.  
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran, grasping her hand. "But we can do it."  
  
Sakura then thought of the dream that she had had. She thought of all the people that believed in her, all the people that thought she could do it, that she was powerful enough, of all the people who thought she was strong enough. She couldn't, she just couldn't let them down. They were all depending on her, they all needed her to win this one.  
  
And Syaoran, Syaoran was there to help her. To make sure nothing would happen to her, to make sure that they would win. Because only heaven knows that after they had died how much he would be yelling about how the card made an unfair move to make them lose. Suddenly, Sakura felt very secure and calm. She tightened her hold on Syaoran's hand and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, we can do it," she said, smiling.  
  
The figure stepped closer. It just stood there, eyes closed, as if it was taking in the feeling of the air.  
  
The figure was that of a woman, she had long, dark flowing hair, a beautiful complexion, ruby red lips. She wore a dark blue strapless evening gown that hugged her body, slowly fanning out at the bottom. She also had elbow-length white satin gloves. A light blue scarf hung loosely around her shoulders.  
  
Then she opened her eyes, cold, icy blue eyes. Filled with hatred, vengeance, loathing, envy, but also filled with love, compassion, understanding, and sadness.  
  
She gazed longingly at the two, and they stared back, puzzled. THE DOOM card then let a single solitary tear fall.  
  
She whispered something softly.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran strained their ears to hear what it was.  
  
She whispered, this time a little louder, "I'm sorry. . ."  
  
They looked at her, confused.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ."  
  
The two card captors fell to the ground, deep in sleep, to face THE DOOM's greatest attack.  
  
THE DOOM fell to her knees and wept. Her shiny, silvery tears falling gently on the pavement.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry. . ." THE DOOM whispered to the moon and the stars, her only companions in the prison she called life. "Please set me and mine free. . . Please. . ."  
  
The moon looked down on her and was silent and the stars twinkled with their soft light.  
  
THE DOOM let many more tears fall.  
  
They all waited silently for the battle to end. . .  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: well? rei: like wow, like, oh my goodness, *sniff* I *sniff* think that *tear* it was *tear* sooooo romantic *starry eyes* kawaiisayurichan: *sweatdrop* rei: it was sooo good kawaiisayurichan: thanks ^_^ rei: your welcome kawaiisayurichan: sorry this was a kinda short chapter rei: it was still good! kawaiisayurichan: e-mail all comments to the one and only place to e-mail me! rei: which would be? kawaiisayurichan: on second thought...just press the review button. rei: oh kawaiisayurichan: ^_^ rei: okay kawaiisayurichan: or im me at nanashi3tenshi or marsfiretenshi rei: can I get a screen name? kawaiisayurichan: ahhh, i dunno rei: can you find out? kawaiisayurichan: (after 5 min.) yeah rei: which one? kawaiisayurichan: well, they hav smr4sailormarsrulz rei: okay! kawaiisayurichan: okay! I'll im you! rei: okay! kawaiisayurichan: bye! rei: bye! 


	11. Chapter eleven

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 10: Capture DOOM  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: well. . . . . .hi rei: hi *poof* duo: hey everyone kawaiisayurichan: hyeeeeeee duo: what am I doing here kawaiisayurichan; I poofed you here duo: but I gotta go fight kawaiisayurichan: no you don't duo: why? kawaiisayurichan: cuz I froze time for you to make a special guest appearance duo: o kawaiisayurichan: well, this is what's going on. . .*whispers* duo: ok, and then so? kawaiisayurichan: you will help me! duo: oooooook kawaiisayurichan: yeah duo: whatever kawaiisayurichan: and after I voted for you on kelli's site. . . you go and diss me. duo: fine then sorry kawaiisayurichan: *sticks out her tongue* duo: hmph kawaiisayurichan: enjoy minna! duo: hmph  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ i disclaimer: don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Syaoran's dream thingie. . .  
  
"Syaoran. . ."  
  
"Who's there?" Syaorna asked.  
  
Sakura appeared beside him.  
  
"I love you Syaoran," she said. She then pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
When she pulled away, Syaoran was staring at her, open mouthed.  
  
"You- I- huh?" said Syaoran.  
  
"I love you silly," Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh, I, ah," Syaoran stuttered.  
  
"Do you love me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran looked deep into Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Sakura, I-" but he stopped. Something in her eyes was missing. He didn't know what. I guess you could say that it was missing the Sakuraness that it had always had.  
  
"You, you're not-not real, you're not the real Sakura," he said. At that moment the fake Sakura dissolved into thin air.  
  
Syaoran woke up to see THE DOOM. He saw Sakura lying on the ground. He rushed to her.  
  
"Sakura, wake up. . ."  
  
Sakura's dream thingie. . .  
  
Sakura saw a boy leaning against a tree in a park. She walked over to him and he turned around.  
  
"Syaoran?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I love you Sakura," said Syaoran.  
  
"I-" Sakura began. Then she stepped away. "I-"  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Syaoran, I-"  
  
Syaoran pulled her close to him. Sakura was getting very uncomfortable.  
  
"Syaoran, stop," she said.  
  
"I can't, just let me kiss you, just one kiss," Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran, I-" Sakura's sentence was cut off. Syaoran had pressed his lips firmly to hers. Sakura melted into the kiss, but somehow, it wasn't how she had pictured Syaoran kissing her. If she had told him to stop, he would have stopped.  
  
Sakura pushed Syaoran away.  
  
"You're not Syaoran," she said, " the real Syaoran would have respected my wishes, you're just a Syaoran wannabe. Well you know what? I don't love you, I love the real Syaoran."  
  
As she said that, the "Syaoran wannabe" disappeared.  
  
"HOE?"  
  
Sakura awoke to Syaoran, the real Syaoran, holding her and trying to wake her up. THE DOOM was smiling.  
  
"You have passed the first test," she said. "Had you given into the illusion, you would have been trapped there forever."  
  
The cardcaptors looked at her strangely.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"For you to help me. . ." she whispered.  
  
Sakura got a confused look on her face.  
  
Then THE DOOM fired a ball of black fire at them.  
  
"HOE?!" Sakura yelled before dodging the blast.  
  
"You say you're trying to help us and you fire at us?!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
THE DOOM nodded.  
  
"Shield!" Sakura cried, Syaoran ran over to her.  
  
"What should we do?" she asked.  
  
"Capture her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like this!" Syaoran yelled, running out of the shield.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried.  
  
Syaoran was busily dodging all the blasts.  
  
"Syaoran! Are you nuts?! you'll get yourself killed!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Get the card!" Syaoran yelled back.  
  
"I can't!" Sakura yelled. "Come back!"  
  
Syaoran was hit by a fireball.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura cried.  
  
Syaoran struggled to his feet and began to dodge once again.  
  
"Syaoran you're crazy! Get back here right now! I'll run out there and get hit on purpose if you don't!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Syaoran ignored her.  
  
"Alright then!" Sakura called back the shield and ran towards Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran gasped, he didn't think she would really do it.  
  
Sakura stood motionless as a fireball came towards her.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran called, but he was too slow.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Sakura screamed as a searing pain engulfed her body.  
  
Syaoran caught Sakura as she flew backwards.  
  
"SAKURA! Are you okay??!!!" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Y-yeah," Sakura said.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because," she replied.  
  
They had to break off the conversation as a black whip of energy came straight towards them.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran dodged it.  
  
"Sakura, use the mirror and the twin!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we can make more targets and get the card easier!"  
  
"OK! Mirror! Twin! Release!"  
  
The mirror and twin cards released, the twin card took Syaoran's shape and the mirror took Sakura's shape.  
  
They had confused THE DOOM. It spun around trying to decide which was real and which was a card. Unfortunately for our cardcaptors, it got lucky.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!!!" Syaoran crashed to the ground.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura ran towards him. "This isn't working, we've got to fight fire with fire!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Eternity! Love! Heal! Wonder!" Sakura cried. "Release!"  
  
"I get it!" Syaoran exclaimed. "We'll use the cards created by the same magic to defeat her!"  
  
The four cards released and something strange happened. They began to glow.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
As the cards glowed, they began to merge, a swirl of magic surrounded them. When the magic died down, a new card stood before them. She had silky golden hair, deep blue sapphire eyes, a warm smile, and soft feathery white wings. She was dressed in a long sleeveless gown of flowing white.  
  
"Who-who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am, I am THE ANGEL, mistress," the card replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"ANGEL! Go and defeat DOOM!" Sakura cried.  
  
THE ANGEL flew swiftly toward DOOM, knocking it down. Then she began to sing, her melody wrapped around DOOM and it started to change.  
  
THE DOOM's eyes grew soft and happy, changing from pale blue, to a deep navy blue, she blinked, and then she smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"H-HOE?"  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"I am no longer THE DOOM," said the new card.  
  
"That is right," said THE ANGEL.  
  
"Then what are you?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I, was Michio's loving and caring wife, before he became evil, my daughter and I were suffering from an illness. Being the caring husband that he was, and seeing that he couldn't save us, he turned us into cards, so that out souls could live on and continue to make the world a better place," said THE ANGEL.  
  
"Yes, my mother was turned into THE ANGEL card that you see before you, and I was turned into THE GOOD, because doing good deeds was what I loved most. When my father became evil, he tried to turn us into evil cards. I was not strong enough to resist and was turned into THE DOOM. My three sisters, who had become evil with my father, were turned into DECEIT, HATE, and EVIL. My mother who was not turned into an evil card, was split up into the LOVE, ETERNITY, HEAL, and WONDER." said THE GOOD.  
  
"I see," said Syaoran. "So now you're good again."  
  
"Yes, that's right," said THE ANGEL.  
  
"Now card mistress, help us to where we belong," THE GOOD pleaded.  
  
"Okay, ANGEL, GOOD, return to your true form! Michio Cards!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Thank you. . ." they whispered before becoming cards, they floated gently into Sakura's hand.  
  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran, Syaoran smiled back.  
  
Together, they walked back to the hotel.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
duo: that was kinda sweet kawaiisayurichan: thank you duo: considering you're a girl and that's all girls can do kawaiisayurichan: *ZAP* duo: ahhhh! help! put it out! *runs around the room on fire* kawaiisayurichan: *trying to keep her cool* now if anyone had comments r&r duo: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *blast* kawaiisayurichan: huh? *the rest of the gundam pilots come bursting through the door* kawaiisayurichan: don't hurt meeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! heero: huh? we're just here to watch duo burn. trowa: yeah, what he said wufei: it's very interesting quatre: but we'll put him out later, i think kawaiisayurichan: whew! oh! and im comments to one of my sns minna. *duo runs around burning while the others laugh* duo: guys! a little help! I'm burning here!!!! all except duo: ahhhhh, no! (fades out on a charred duo screaming at everyone) 


	12. Chapter twelve

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 11: True Feelings  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
duo: im still on fire here!!! kawaiisayurichan: *gets the hose* duo: ahhhhh! *gets blown away by killer hose* kawaiisayurichan: hehe all other pilots: so what is this? kawaiisayurichan: come here *whispers* heero: so? kawaiisayurichan: *gets fire in her eyes* heero: *sweatdrops* kawaiisayurichan: hya! *blasts heero with killer hose, he lands somewhere near the unfortunate duo* trowa: ima leave b4 i get killed wufei: me too kawaiisayurichan: DIE! *blasts with killer hose* quatre: ahhh, i'll stay kawaiisayurichan: quatre is so nice! quatre: hehe kawaiisayurichan: *gives quatre a hug* now read on!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ disclaimer: don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ They were walking back to the hotel. . .  
  
"It's so cool that we finally sealed all the dark cards Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah Sakura," Syaoran was lost in thought. 'To tell or not to tell. . .'  
  
"Is something wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, ah nooooo, hehehehehehe, everything is fine," Syaoran sweatdroped.  
  
Sakura is packing her things. . .  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura said.  
  
"Hmmm? Yeah?"  
  
"We're going back tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you something last night," she said softly.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you something too."  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura stared deep into his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?" Syaoran stared back.  
  
"I. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks, just thanks for everything," Sakura said. 'Why couldn't I say it!!!'  
  
"Oh."  
  
That night while Sakura is sleeping. . .  
  
'Sakura I love you but I can't seem to tell you. I'm such a coward. Please, feel the same way I do,' thought Syaoran, kneeling beside her bed.  
  
He then crawled into his own bed and tried to fall asleep. Visions of Sakura and him together, happy, floated through his mind.  
  
Next Morning at the Airport in Oregon. . .  
  
"Sakura, there's something that I have to tell you," Syaoran said uneasily.  
  
"Y-yes Syaoran?"  
  
"Erm, I- nothing," he finished quickly.  
  
"Oh, okay Syaoran," Sakura replied.  
  
'Stupid stupid me!' thought Syaoran.  
  
"Flight 1463 to Tokyo, Japan, boarding now. Flight 1463 to Tokyo, Japan boarding now."  
  
"Well, that's us," said Syaoran, "we're going home."  
  
"Home," Sakura whispered. Touya, Dad, Yukito, Tomoyo, Kero, her friends were all elements of home. Sakura smiled. "Yes, let's go home."  
  
With that they picked up their carryons and proceeded to board the plane. Syaoran was feeling very nervous because he had vowed to tell her before the got to their respective homes. He sighed.  
  
On the plane. . .  
  
Sakura had fallen asleep beside Syaoran, leaning on him for a pillow. She looked so angelic. Syaoran sighed. He had been doing too much of that lately. He cupped her face in his hands, smiling at her. He nuzzled her nose affectionately.  
  
'Something warm. . . .on my face. . .so comforting. . .could it be? . . .Syaoran. . .' Sakura was dreaming.  
  
Syaoran slowly took his hand away. He sighed again. He would tell her before he dropped her off at her house with her baggage.  
  
With that thought in mind, Syaoran fell asleep. (we all know who he's dreaming about. . . Quatre: who?? kawaiisayurichan: Sakura of course!!! Quatre: oh. . .)  
  
Sakura awoke to find Syaoran sleeping, he looked so handsome. She bent her face to his, slowly going closer and closer. . .(Shall I end it here? Quatre: no! I wanna find out what happened. kawaiisayurichan: well, ok then) Her lips slowly brushed against his cheek. Sakura pulled back and gasped at what she had done.  
  
'Someone. . . warm against my cheek. . .an angel. . .who are you?' Syaoran asked in his dream.  
  
Just then the stewardess came to take orders for dinner, breaking the tender moment. Sakura gently shook Syaoran awake.  
  
"Hmmm? I'll have the pasta," he said drowsily before leaning back onto Sakura and falling asleep.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! You have to eat!" Sakura exclaimed, shaking him awake.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," Syaoran said, as he began to eat.  
  
"You're so silly," Sakura said lovingly.  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran asked, puzzled and somewhat hurt. He didn't show it however.  
  
Sakura took his hand, "But that's one of the reasons I- you're my friend."  
  
Syaoran smiled at the kind remark. The love he felt for her welled up in his heart, but he couldn't say them.  
  
'Damnit! Why?' he thought, mentally kicking himself.  
  
Sakura smiled at him and continued eating.  
  
Syaoran sighed and did the same, cursing himself all the while.  
  
As he continued eating, he gave long side wards glances at Sakura, who didn't notice, and sighed a lot.  
  
Sakura was getting kind of worried about him.  
  
"Are you okay Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Hehe," he sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, okay then," Sakura gave her tray to the stewardess as did Syaoran.  
  
She lay her head against Syaoran's shoulder as the in-flight movie came on. It was about a girl who was afraid to tell her true love how she really felt and how she ended up losing him.  
  
'I don't want it to be like that,' Sakura thought. 'But I can't find the courage to tell him.'  
  
'I don't wanna end up like that girl, but I just can't tell her!' Syaoran thought in frustration.  
  
They both sighed, then noticing what they had done, blushed tomato red and turned away from each other.  
  
'Awwww man,' Syaoran thought to himself, mentally kicking his head.  
  
Sakura looked out the window, 'Syaoran. . .'  
  
They were nearing their destination.  
  
"We will arrive at Tokyo, Japan in exactly 15 minutes, please fasten seat belts and put your chairs in an upright position. Thank you."  
  
"Well, we're gonna be home soon," said Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.  
  
"You excited?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I can't wait to se everyone again."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They both turned to look out the window. Before they knew it they were on the ground and at the baggage claim area.  
  
"Come on Sakura, give me your things and I'll load them in my car," said Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran, for giving me a ride home," said Sakura.  
  
"No problem," Syaroan replied.  
  
In Syaoran's car. . .  
  
"So, did you have fun?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yes," answered Sakura.  
  
As they reached the front door of the Kinomoto residence, Syaoran helped carry in Sakura's things.  
  
Syaoran asked Sakura if he could talk to her outside.  
  
They went out to the back.  
  
Syaoran took Sakura's hand. "Sakura, I need to tell you something," he said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sakura, I really like you, a lot, I-I love you, Sakura," he said, nervously.  
  
"Really Syaoran?" Sakura asked, eyes shining.  
  
"Really," his eyes were downcast.  
  
"I, I love you too Syaoran," Sakura replied, smiling gently.  
  
Syaoran looked up at her, his eyes were still uncertain and scared. Sakura took his hand in hers.  
  
"I always have and I always will, you are my true love, Li Syaoran," Sakura's eyes shone with admiration. Syaoran was captured by their beauty.  
  
Syaoran was just about to pull Sakura in for a kiss when all hell broke loose. AKA: Touya came.  
  
"What the **** are you doing to my little sister you ******* *******!! I'll kill you!!!! Stay away from her you GAKI!!!!!!!!!!! I'll turn you into the police for harassment!!!! You hear?!?!?!?! You ******!!!!" Touya grabbed Sakura and stormed into the house. Leaving a gaping Syaoran. (Quatre: poor syaoran. kawaiisayurichan: yeah, but it's part of the storyline.)  
  
Next month. . .  
  
Syaoran walked into his room singing, Sakura and him had just gone out on their first date. He was very happy. He noticed he had two messages on his answering machine. He pressed the play button.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, just calling to tell you that I had a great time tonight. I hope we can go out again soon. Oh, and by the way, this is Sakura. Bye."  
  
Syaoran smiled, but his smile wouldn't last long. Not even for the next thirty seconds.  
  
"Syaoran, you must come home. We know how attached you are to the card mistress but you must forget her and come back to Hong Kong to lead the clan. We will be expecting you back in five days. If you try to resist, we will have to be forced to take desperate measures. We will kill the card mistress and take the cards from her. *click*"  
  
Syaoran gasped, he collapsed on the side of his bed. they were going to kill Sakura if he didn't come back and forget about her. How could he do that?! He loved her. He had to break up with her right after their first date.  
  
'No this isn't happening. Damnit! Why?' he thought, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
He would have to break her heart and tell her tomorrow. He hated himself. Hated the clan. Hated his mother for letting them do this.  
  
Tomorrow would be a long day.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: well?? quatre: it was good kawaiisayurichan: just for that, I'll let you go quatre: thanks, see you later. kawaiisayurichan: bye quatre! quatre: bye! kawaiisayurichan: r&r *poof* kawaiisayurichan: it's a ctarlctarl! It's asha from outlaw star! Yo wassup? asha: well, nothing much, jus dropping in ta say howzit. *poof* taryn: hey, you talkin mah language! *asha and taryn go off to talk their "Language"* *poof* kawaiisayurichan: gasp! it's tai from digimon! tai: huh? how did I get here? kawaiisayurichan: you're no fun *poof* kawaiisayurichan: it's mamoru! mamoru: huh? hey. where's everyone? *poof* sasami: hi. kawaiisayurichan: hi. *whispers* sasami: cool kawaiisayurichan: ja ne! sasami: ja ne! 


	13. Chapter thirteen

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 12: Goodbye My Love  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ kawaiisayurichan: heyo all! sasami: he-yo? kawaiisayurichan: nevermind sasami: ahh, okay kawaiisayurichan: so now here's the deal, you read my story and THEN you give me feedback sasami: ? kawaiisayurichan: got it? sasami: ???? kawaiisayurichan: good sasami: so where is sakura and Syaorna? kawaiisayurichan: well they'll come as soon as the story starts again sasami: ok kawaiisayurichan: now without further ado. . . . . . . tenchi: *comes bursting in* hide meeeeee!!!!!!!!! kawaiisayurichan; huh? tenchi: from aeka and ryo-ko kawaiisayurichan: k *poof* tenchi: I'm in a box kawaiisayurichan: and now without anymore interruptions, on with the story!!! sasami: yay!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Syaoran had called Sakura and asked to talk to her at King Penguin Park. . .  
  
"Hey Syaoran, what did you want to tell me?" asked Sakura, seeing Syaoran sitting on the slide.  
  
"I, I wanted to tell you that I, do you want to go out today?" he asked. 'Damnit! Why am I so bad at telling people stuff???'  
  
"Umm, right now you mean?"  
  
"Ahhh, yeah, now, is that okay?"  
  
"Sure, where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Shall we catch a movie?"  
  
"Ahhh, okay. Can we see 'O'?"  
  
"Huh? O."  
  
"You know the one with that american guy, it just came out."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm and dragged him to the movie theater nearby.  
  
They had gone around town all day, stopping at the mall, a nearby cafe, Tomoyo's house, and now they were going to Syaoran's apartment.  
  
When they got inside Syaoran told himself that he had to tell her right then and there.  
  
"Sakura, I have to go back to Hong Kong."  
  
"Okay, when are you coming back?" she asked, not getting it.  
  
"No, I can't come back. I have to go there and lead the clan," he said.  
  
"What?" Sakura was shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura," he couldn't look her in the eye.  
  
"I- why can't you stay?" she pleaded.  
  
"I can't stay, because I love you."  
  
"What? If you love me then stay with me!" tears were coming to Sakura's eyes.  
  
"I- I just can't, you'll die if I stay here," tears were threatening to break loose.  
  
"NO! You don't love me! If you did then you would stay!"  
  
"No, I love you with all my heart!" Syaoran's voice was filled with sorrow.  
  
"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sakura shrieked.  
  
"I can't stay!"  
  
"No! Stop it!," she cried, covering her ears. "I don't want to hear it! I hate you! I never want to see you again!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura had run out the door in tears. Syaoran slammed his fist into the door. Tears were spilling from his eyes. 'Damnit! Why did this have to happen?!' he thought.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Sakura had run home, flinging open her bedroom door and crying into her pillow. Touya saw the whole thing, and being him, immediately thought Syaoran had done something to hurt her. Touya tried to find out what was wrong but his only answer was a pillow in his face and a "LEAVE ME ALONE!" from Sakura.  
  
Touya grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He would have to go the gaki's house himself to figure out what had happened.  
  
At Syaoran's apartment. . .  
  
Thunder boomed outside, 'A perfect setting for the end of my life,' thought Syaoran. Then the booming was louder.  
  
"HEY! OPEN UP!!!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Coming," said Syaoran.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
"What did you do to my sister GAKI?!" Touya yelled.  
  
"I had to break up with her," Syaoran replied sadly.  
  
"DUH! WHY?"  
  
"Because I have to go back to Hong Kong."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
"Listen." Syaoran pushed the play button on the answering machine.  
  
"I see. The card mistress. . ."  
  
"Ahhhhh, it's ah, nothing, ahhhh, hehehehehehehehehe," Syaoran wished he had not pushed the button.  
  
"It's okay, I know," Touya replied.  
  
"You-know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since she captured the card that looked like her."  
  
"THE MIRROR."  
  
"Yeah," said Touya. "That one."  
  
"She hates me now. She said so."  
  
"No she doesn't. She just doesn't want you to leave. She loves you too much," Touya was surprised at how much compassion he was showing the gaki.  
  
"What?" Syaoran was surprised as well.  
  
"She loves you brat, even though I don't want to admit it. You better find a way to come back to her, or I'll find you and break your neck." With that Touya left, slamming the door.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He continued staring out the window.  
  
'Sakura.'  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Sakura wandered about in the rain, her quest led her to Yukito's house. She sighed and knocked on the door.  
  
"Can I speak to Yue?" she asked quietly.  
  
"What is it mistress?" Yue asked, his cold eyes showed that he was irritated about transforming.  
  
"Oh, I need to talk to someone who won't say anything about it," Sakura replied.  
  
"Huh?" Yue somehow sensed something was wrong and felt a strange feeling, he didn't know what.  
  
"Syaoran is-is-he's going back to Honk Kong!" Sakura began to cry.  
  
"What?" Yue was confused at why Sakura was so sad.  
  
"I'll never see him again," she sobbed.  
  
Yue had never been in a situation like this before. He felt his heart soften.  
  
"I just wanted to tell someone who wouldn't understand love, no offense, but Tomoyo would just cry and be like me and be of no help at all, Touya and Kero would just say good riddance, no one understands," Sakura sank to the floor in a heap of tears.  
  
"I-" Yue was at a loss for words. He could feel her pain. It hurt so bad, how could she stand it?  
  
"Oh, Yue, I'll never see him again! I love him and I'll never see him again! I told him I hated him! I'm so stupid, I love him. . ." Sakura began to tremble.  
  
Yue wrapped his strong arms around her, "It's alright mistress, it's okay to cry, don't worry," Yue sighed, seeing his mistress so sad made his heart ache. He wished he could make it better, but he knew why Syaoran had to go back. He just let Sakura cry.  
  
". . .never see him again. . ." she whispered into Yue's shoulder. Her tears soaked his snow-white garments, but he didn't care, he just wanted to help her.  
  
"I love him, never see him again. . . said I hated him," she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
At Sakura's house. . .  
  
Kero stared out the window, he wondered what was wrong. Sakura had run into the room crying, then she had stormed out and when he tried to help she just pushed him away.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: well? sasami: it was soooooooooooo sad *teary eyes* kawaiisayurichan: *sniff sniff* I know but it is part of the plot sasami: oh kawaiisayurichan: please r&r sasami: it was so sad *tear* kawaiisayurichan: and im me too. sasami: *sigh* kawaiisayurichan: my sns are nanashi3tenshi and marsfirtenshi sasami: soooo sad! kawaiisayurichan: ahhhhh. . . *poof* aeka: what is the meaning of this rhy-oko: yeah, and where's tenchi *box shivers* kawaiisayurichan: go away! *poof* kawaiisayurichan: well. . . usagi: I will punish you on behalf of the . . .where am I? kawaiisayurichan: ugh. . . *poof* sailorkellimoon: hi kawaiisayurichan! kawaiisayurichan: hey sailorkellimoon! sailorkellimoon: i g2g kawaiisayurichan: bye *poof* minako: hey kawaiisayurichan: bye minako: bye? 


	14. Chapter fourteen

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 13: A Love Lost  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: i hav finished explaining to minako! minako: yup kawaiisayurichan: is it good? minako: yup kawaiisayurichan: really good minako: yup kawaiisayurichan: which is better Pepsi or coke? minako: yup kawaiisayurichan: ??? minako: yup kawaiisayurichan: can you say anything but yup? minako: yup kawaiisayurichan: what? minako: yup kawaiisayurichan: *sweatdrop* *poof* usagi: I will punish you! kawaiisayurichan: huh? usagi: huh? kawaiisayurichan: hold up! *whispers* usagi: oooooohhhhhhhhh kawaiisayurichan: yeah usagi: i geffum now! kawaiisayurichan: jups! usagi: ^-^ kawaiisayurichan: bye then  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sakura ended up walking home from Yukito's house, dejectedly.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Kero as she walked in the door.  
  
"Syaoran is leaving."  
  
She went to bed without another word.  
  
Kero sighed.  
  
Back at Syaoran's apartment. . .  
  
"I will find a way back to you Sakura! I promise you!" Syaoran yelled to no one.  
  
Next month. . .  
  
Sakura had gone to Tomoyo's house for costume fittings. Tomoyo was putting the finishing touches on her Halloween costume. Sakura was gonna be Sailor Moon in a costume that Tomoyo had thought up.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"You're thinking about HIM aren't you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"You should have gone to see him off," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
Tomoyo was worried about her friend. She was always sad. Ever since Syaoran left things had not been the same.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. She had planned on making Syaoran into Tuxedo Kamen. Now that he was gone she couldn't.  
  
Sakura kept a scanned picture from their yearbook and a picture Tomoyo had taken of them on they're first date with her always, she kept them in a locket that he had bought her. It was a heart shaped locket. Syaoran had bought it for her on their first date, although it wasn't really a date cuz they had Tomoyo tagging along three feet behind them. Sakura sighed, they had never really had an honest-to-god date cuz Tomoyo had always been there. Two steps behind.  
  
In the yearbook picture of Syaoran he was scowling, you couldn't change that about him, his chestnut brown hair fell neatly in front of his face. His eyes were cold but understanding at the same time. Sakura loved his eyes.  
  
The second picture had Sakura and Syaoran sitting by a lake. They were holding hands and looking at the water. Syaoran was staring lovingly at Sakura, smiling one of his rare smiles. Sakura was holding his and against her face as she gazed out upon the lake. A smile of contentment etched on her face.  
  
Tears began to course down Sakura's face. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"I miss him so much," Sakura began, " and now he's gone. . ."  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo didn't know what to say.  
  
"I want him to come back, god it hurts so much."  
  
"Yeah. . . I bet it does," Tomoyo sighed.  
  
In Hong Kong. . .  
  
Syaoran stared out the window. His daily training would start soon and he would be late, but he didn't care. Sakura was out of his reach and it was painful. He held the copy of the picture Tomoyo had taken of the two of them. The picture by the lake. He sighed.  
  
"Sakura. . . I miss you," he said. "I'll find a way. . . to come back to you."  
  
"Syaoran?" his mother walked in.  
  
Syaoran quickly hid the picture.  
  
"Syaoran, your training will start in 5 minutes, please hurry up."  
  
"Yes mom," Syaoran just wanted her to go away.  
  
He sighed and got up. He hated his family. They just wanted power. They didn't understand love.  
  
"Sakura," he whispered.  
  
Outside the door Syaoran's mother frowned. She knew how much he loved her. She wished she could have persuaded the elders to let him be. She cursed whatever powers made him the only boy in the family. She wished someone else could do it so she didn't have to see him in such pain. She sighed and walked away.  
  
Syaoran soon emerged from his room and walked dejectedly to the training room. 'She hates me. Why do I still love her?' he thought as he walked away.  
  
Five years later. . .  
  
Sakura walked to her house, she was the major model for Tomoyo's fashion line. She looked the same as when she last saw Syaoran because she hoped that he would come back and he would recognize her. She sighed.  
  
'I said I hated him, why would he still love me. He's probably married to Meilin by now,' she sighed.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
Sakura sighed, she was getting ready for their next shoot. She applied her makeup and gathered the new clothes Tomoyo had sewn. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door.  
  
Tomoyo was waiting for her. Sakura quickly got dressed. They were in for a long day. She wanted to cry all day, but she held it in and smiled for abut 5 hours straight. Tomoyo knew this was a off day for her.  
  
At the end of the day Tomoyo asked Sakura if she was thinking about Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You should either get over him or go find him," Tomoyo urged.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura wasn't listening.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. She could tell her friend had spaced out.  
  
The two walked to the parking lot, neither talking. They both got into their cars and drove away. Tomoyo wished she could do something for her friend. But she couldn't bring Syaoran back, she didn't even know where he was.  
  
Sakura went home. Despite Kero's nagging at how the shoot went, she collapsed into bed and fell asleep. Kero frowned, she was still sad, even after all this time.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran saw a girl with emerald green eyes running towards him. "S-sakura?"  
  
"Syaoran, why did you have to leave me?" she asked.  
  
"I-"  
  
"It's alright, we're together again, I've found you. After all those years I've found you again," she nuzzled his shoulder.  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"I still love you Syaoran," she said.  
  
"I, I still love you too," he replied.  
  
Then an all-too-familiar flash appeared in the sky.  
  
Black storm clouds rolled in from nowhere. It began to rain, heavy sheets of it. Blinding both of them. They headed for a shelter of some kind but there was none to be found.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm scared," Sakura whimpered.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, I won't let anything hurt you," he reassured her. He only wished he could reassure himself as well.  
  
Then the lightning came. Blinding flashes. They were a sickly purple color. Many of them seemed directed at Sakura.  
  
Syaoran tried to run to her aid.  
  
In the midst of the attacks, Syaoran could hear a low cackle of laughter. It was mocking the effort Sakura was using to escape the angry flashes that raked the sky.  
  
Syaoran ran to her. He was blocked by a strong force field. He saw as lightning hit her small fragile body again and again.  
  
"SAKURA!" he cried out. Desperately trying to break the barrier. When he finally got through the figure had disappeared, it was still raining and Sakura lay motionless on the ground.  
  
Syaoran picked her up and felt her pulse, nothing. Hot angry tears sprang to his eyes.  
  
"No," he whispered. "NO! SAKURA!!!!"  
  
His own startled cry had woken himself up. He checked to see if anyone had heard. No one had. He was panting. He recalled the dream he had had when he had Sakura had first started capturing the dark cards.  
  
'Sakura's in danger. I must help her. But how?! I can't get to her! Damnit!' he pounded his fist on the bed.  
  
Syaoran's mother walked into the room. "Syaoran," she began.  
  
"Don't talk to me," he snapped.  
  
"Syaoran, I have convinced the elders to let you go back to Japan," she said.  
  
"What?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"But if you do, you can not be part of the clan any longer," his mother's eyes were downcast.  
  
Syaoran made a quick, important decision. "Can I still keep in contact with you and my sisters?"  
  
"Yes, but you will be excluded from all the other things that we, as a clan, do," his mother was close to tears.  
  
"I must go," he said.  
  
"Yes," tears had begun to fall from his mother's eyes.  
  
"Sakura is in danger, I must go to her."  
  
"Yes, I've known you had loved her since you came back."  
  
The next morning Syaoran was all packed and heading for the airport.  
  
'I'm coming Sakura,' he thought.  
  
As the plane took off Syaoran's mother stood at the window, teary eyed, taking a last long look at her son.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: hmmmm usagi: soo sweet! kawaiisayurichan: really? usagi: yeah kawaiisayurichan: thanx usagi: ur welcome kawaiisayurichan: press the review button down there... usagi: okies kawaiisayurchan: come on... usagi: ok kawaiisayurichan: hrm usagi: what? kawaiisayurichan: erm usagi:. . . kawaiisayurichan: i ran out of stuff to write usagi: . . kawaiisayurichan: see usagi: . . kawaiisayurichan: ummm, blah blah blah usagi: huh? kawaiisayurichan: i'm bored usagi: erm. ok kawaiisayurichan: till next time minna usagi: ja ne kawaiisayurichan: ja ne! 


	15. Chapter fifteen

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 14: The Dark Master  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
usagi: hrm kawaiisayurichan: what? usagi: I have a date with mamoru soon kawaiisayurichan: oh *poof* *cough cough*: huh? kawaiisayurichan: wait! *poof* *cough cough*: hm? kawaiisayurichan: happy? hiccup48: YES!!!!!! all: bye, happy reading  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kero had been sensing a strong energy for a while and when he sensed it was getting stronger he decided to tell Sakura.  
  
"Sakura," Kero began.  
  
"What?" she asked, not interested.  
  
"I think a evil presence is nearby."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"As the card mistress you must find it and defeat it."  
  
"Okay," Sakura had been like this for a while. The spark of happiness that had always been there, even in the years just after Syaoran had left, was gone. All that was left was emptiness.  
  
Kero was worried that she would not be able to handle the situation in her current state. "Yue and I will come with you to help," he said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They headed off to Tomoyo's.  
  
"You can't come Tomoyo," Sakura said. "I can't lose you if you get hurt." 'Like I lost Syaoran.'  
  
"Okay, but wear this costume."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sakura emerged from Tomoyo's dressing room wearing a huntress outfit. She had a white mini skirt trimmed in gold which showed off her great legs. She had a spaghetti strap top which was white and came together in front with a criss-cross of gold cording. She had a covering that spanned from shoulder to shoulder that dipped down to the middle of her chest. It was gold and held together in the front with white cording. Sakura had white gloves that went three-fourths of the way up her arm and were trimmed in gold. She also had gold boots that went half way up her leg and were trimmed in white. She wore gold and white ribbons in her hair. To complete her ensemble she had a white quiver full of golden arrows held on her back with a gold strap and a white bow with a golden bowstring.  
  
"You look ravishing," Tomoyo commented.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
Tomoyo was the only one who could coax a smile out of her every now and then.  
  
Sakura and Kero walked to Yukito's house.  
  
At Yukito's house. . .  
  
"I need to speak to Yue," Sakura said.  
  
Yue appeared.  
  
"We are going to fight an evil that I have sensed for a long time, coming?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yes, I will do anything I can to protect Sakura," Yue said, for the same reason Kero was going to help.  
  
Together the three of them walked to where the dark magic was the strongest.  
  
They walked for a while, not finding anything. Presently, Yue went home because he thought Kero had imagined it. Even Sakura was starting to loose hope.  
  
They walked to a clearing in a wooded area. The sun cast evening shadows on the trees, giving it an eerie feeling.  
  
Then out of a shadow, a figure appeared. It was tall and clothed in a dark, almost black, purple robe.  
  
The figure waved it's arm and Kero fell to the ground, frozen in ice.  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
Kero transformed into Cerberus and broke his icy prison. He flew to Sakura's side.  
  
Yue had also appeared the moment he realized what danger Sakura was in.  
  
Suddenly, a barrier of ice surrounded both of the guardians. They were locked in an icy cage. They tried desperately to break free. It was to no avail. They were slowly drained of their energy and fell to the floor, in their false forms.  
  
Sakura could feel the evil energy emitting from the shadowy form increase. But she didn't care. Syaoran was gone, nothing mattered. She could let herself be killed and it would be no one's fault. She stood, awaiting her doom.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Syaoran ran towards where he felt Sakura's energy. He hoped it was not too late.  
  
'I should have stayed with her!'  
  
"Sakura! I'm coming!" he yelled to no one.  
  
He ran faster.  
  
He fell, cursing he got back up and resumed his frenzied run.  
  
He sensed that her power, her aura was weakening.  
  
"No."  
  
'Hold on a little longer Sakura, I'm coming, don't give up yet!'  
  
He tried to run faster.  
  
'I'm not gonna make it!'  
  
He wished he could use THE FLY card.  
  
'Sakura.'  
  
The thought gave him strength. He found a second wind and ran with all his might.  
  
'Please let her be alright.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sakura stood alone, her two guardians lying on the ground in a heap. Unconscious as they were, they still sent her reassuring thoughts. They were disregarded. Sakura planned to commit suicide, because of the loss of Syaoran she felt she had nothing to live for.  
  
A black energy blast came towards her. She fell.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!!!" her scream filled the dusk shadows.  
  
Another blast, and then another.  
  
Each piercing scream echoed in the quickly falling night. They were a beacon for everything evil, and they were searing pain for Syaoran who could hear their echos in the night.  
  
She was hit again and again. She felt she could no longer stand. Her garments stood intact, that was because of her magic, but she was steadily weakening.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran ran as fast as he could.  
  
"What? Not going to fight back?" asked her nemesis, mocking her.  
  
"No," she answered calmly.  
  
"Then go ahead and DIE!!!" he shrieked, gathering up all his energy for the final blow.  
  
Syaoran had just reached the edge of the clearing, he gasped at the sight he saw.  
  
'This is it,' she thought. "I'm sorry Syaoran. I just can't live without you. . ." she said to no one in particular.  
  
A piercing scream echoed through the night, but it was not Sakura's.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried as she saw him run quickly in front of her, blocking the mighty blow.  
  
Syaoran fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
Sakura knelt down and cradled his head in her arms.  
  
"NO!!!" shrieked Michio, furious that his plans had been thwarted by Syaoran (I forgot to tell you it was Michio).  
  
'Syaoran, why," Sakura asked. "Why did you do it Syaoran?" Tears streamed down her face, partly tears of sadness, but partly tears of joy; Syaoran had come back!  
  
"S-Sakura," Syaoran was breathing hard and looked like he was in pain, but he was smiling.  
  
"Syaoran. . ."  
  
"It's nice you get all _sentimental_ but I'm trying to destroy you!!!" yelled Michio.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran reached up and held her face in his hands. The both of them totally ignoring Michio.  
  
Michio did not attack because it's no fun if you destroy someone without getting to gloat right before you do it.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura was still crying. "_Why_?"  
  
Just then Michio decided to fire a warning shot.  
  
"Die!!!"  
  
Sakura grabbed (?) Syaoran and quickly dodged the blow.  
  
She set him down on the ground.  
  
Syaoran struggled to his feet.  
  
"We can do this Sakura," he said, taking her hand.  
  
Sakura flashbacked to her dream. . .  
  
"Wh-Who are you?" Sakura asked cautiously.  
  
"I am your destroyer," the voice replied.  
  
As the voice faded, Syaoran appeared.  
  
"I _believe_ in you, Sakura. We can do this," Syaoran took her hand, smiling one of his rare smiles at her.  
  
End Flashback. . .  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Well?" asked Michio.  
  
"You have messed with the wrong people!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Die then!!!"  
  
Another blast of energy was fired at them.  
  
"Hya!" Syaoran lashed out at Michio with his sword.  
  
"Power of light.  
  
I, Sakura, the Card Mistress command you!  
  
Reveal the hidden powers within the wand!  
  
Release!!"  
  
Sakura's wand appeared.  
  
The two card captors stood ready to fight the biggest battle of their lives.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kawaiisayurichan: well??? hiccup48: i didn't get it *cough cough*L me neither kawaiisayurichan: *sweatdrop* *poof* drummaboy46: huh? kawaiisayurichan: hmmm, this is interesting drummaboy46: what? kawaiisayurichan: review review review!!! drummaboy46: ?????? kawaiisayurichan: wait *poof* confusedangelboy: hi??? kawaiisayurichan: I seem to be picking up ppl from my buddy list *poof* kawaiisayurichan: there will b no more of this until I get this thing fixed, im me at kawaiisayurichan. until next time, bye! *poof* Tomoyo: bye!!!!!!! kawaiisyaurichan: *sweatdrop* 


	16. Chapter sixteen

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 15: Battle With Michio  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: hey minna! tomoyo: I'm baaaaack! kawaisayurichan: *sweatdrop* tomoyo: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii kawaiisayurichan: hold up *poof* kawaiisayurichan: that's bette- *poof* kero-chan: hey!!!!!!!!! kawaiisayurichan: argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *poof* kawaiisayurichan: now maybe I can get some quie- *poof* duo: you blasted me!!!!!!!! kawaiisayurichan: GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! duo: why meeeeeee? kawaiisayurichan: cuz i said soooooo *poof* *poof* rei: hi *poof* *poof* sakura: ??? *poof* *poof* kawaiisayurichan: I'll try to fix this thing, ja ne! *poof* kawaiisayurichan: argh! ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood ready for the next attack. They quickly dodged an array of fireballs.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Sakura asked.  
  
"B-because I-" Syaoran was cut off. "Whoa!"  
  
"If you will not surrender the girl, then I will kill you both!!!" shouted an enraged Michio.  
  
"Fat chance baka!!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" asked Michio.  
  
"So you do have some brains after all!" Syaoran retorted.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped.  
  
"It's okay Sakura, don't worry about me," Syaoran reassured her.  
  
"B-but-"  
  
Syaoran had already jumped away in a fighting stance. He stood ready for the first attack. He knew he was crazy, but he had to prove to himself that he was good enough for Sakura.  
  
A scattered shower of black ribbons of magic encircled Syaoran. He was caught totally off guard.  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
"Oh no! Syaoran!" Sakura cried.  
  
"S-Sak-ura!" Syaoran gasped. He pulled frantically at the ribbons, trying to loosen them from his throat.  
  
'Oh no! He's choking! What am I going to do!' Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran whispered, he was getting a strained look.  
  
'Which card do I use?' Sakura thought.  
  
Syaoran's eyes were beginning to glaze over. Michio stood laughing.  
  
'If I use sword I might cut Syaoran, if I use erase I would erase him, what do I do?'  
  
Suddenly Sakura got a lightbulb.  
  
"Move! Free Syaoran and move him over here!" she shouted.  
  
The MOVE did it's work. It deposited Syaoran neatly into Sakura's arms.  
  
Syaoran coughed and lay still. Sakura gasped, she checked his pulse, it was consistent. He had just been knocked out form lack of air.  
  
Michio used this time to gather a mass amount of energy. He transported them to. . . the inside of a fiery volcano. The cavern was vast and had lava filled crevices everywhere. One wrong move and you were history. Sakura gasped.  
  
Michio separated Sakura and Syaoran and moved them each to a tiny island surrounded by lave. They were just far apart enough so that Sakura couldn't jump to Syaoran. If she used any of the cards (jump or fly) she would bump her head on the stalagmites (?) or stalactites (?) on the ceiling.  
  
"Syaoran!" she yelled frantically, hoping she could wake him up.  
  
It was to no avail.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" cackled Michio. "It is no use!"  
  
Sakura had just about had it with him when he did the evilest most mean trick in the book. He slowly let the lava dissolve Syaoran's island thingy. As the molten rock slowly ate at the edge of the lava Sakura remembered a card she had forgotten in her panic. FLOAT!  
  
Sakura smiled, she could get him out of this.  
  
"FLOAT! Float Syaoran over to me!"  
  
The FLOAT was successful in the fact that it floated Syaoran, but it really pissed Michio off, he made Sakura's island thingy dissolve too.  
  
"WAI!!!"  
  
Sakura called move but it was not strong enough to move her and Syaoran. Just then, Syaoran woke up. Good timing ne?  
  
"Come on!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"?"  
  
Syaoran chanted some mumbo jumbo and used ice magic to cool the lava. Now the battlefield was a vast plain of caverns and crevices.  
  
"So you think you can defeat me with your puny tricks do you?" Michio was really pissed off, considering that all his other attempts had failed to kill Sakura and he was running out of plans.  
  
Michio decided to open up a valley to separate the two.  
  
Rumble, rumble, the ground was splitting open. Syaoran tried jumping across to Sakura, but he hit a wall of energy and . . .fell crashing down the hole.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" it does not need to be said, but ima say it anyway, Sakura used the fly to fly down and try to see what happened to Syaoran.  
  
They were floating in an enormous void. It was almost pitch black.  
  
A very eerie presence filled the air.  
  
Sakura's eyes were getting very heavy, something was overpowering her. She was so sleepy. Sleep. . Sakura passed out.  
  
On the other side of the wall, Syaoran was trying to keep awake as well. He saw Sakura fly down and hit his head against the wall trying to get to her. He was getting tired. He soon fell unconscious as well.  
  
"Sakura. . ."  
  
'Hmmmmmm?'  
  
"kura-Sakura. . ." Sakura opened her eyes to see. . . Yukito.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Nothing dear," said Sakura. Michio laughed silently in the shadows. He was thinking at how smart he was, taking an old romance and making her forget Syaoran.  
  
(In this dream, Sakura is married to Yukito and she doesn't know about Syaoran. T_T)  
  
"I have to go shopping for my brother's birthday present today honey," said Sakura.  
  
"Yes, can you do that while I'm at work?" Yukito replied.  
  
"Sure," Sakura walked out the door.  
  
@ the fake mall. . .  
  
A young man walked by and accidentally bumped into Sakura. He looked into her eyes. He was familiar somehow. . .  
  
"Pardon me miss," he said softly.  
  
"It's okay," Sakura replied.  
  
Sakura was about to leave when the young man grabbed her arm.  
  
Sakura whirled around.  
  
"Do I know you?" the stranger asked quizzically.  
  
"Ummm, you look vaguely familiar, but, I don't think I've ever seen you before," Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Come on Syaoran!" yelled a girl with long black hair in two neat buns.  
  
"Coming!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
'That girl, that boy, they look familiar,' Sakura thought.  
  
'That girl, I wonder what her name was,' thought Syaoran. 'She seemed, it's like I know her, from somewhere. . .' He shrugged it off and walked home with Meilin.  
  
When Sakura went to bed that night she dreamed of the boy. 'It's not right! I have a husband!'  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was having exactly the same problem.  
  
'I know that girl,' he thought, 'but from where?'  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran's head shot up.  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted.  
  
Immediately the dream world dissolved around him. He was in the void, Sakura was floating a mere 5 feet away.  
  
"OW!" he yelled. He had hit his head against the wall again. ^_^;  
  
'That boy, who is he. I heard that girl, she called him Syaoran. . .Syaoran. . .the name is so familiar, but, where have I heard it? Syaoran, Wait! SYAORAN!'  
  
"SYAORAN!!"  
  
Sakura's mind broke the powerful spell.  
  
She awoke to Syaoran banging the wall that separated them.  
  
Sakura began trying to break the wall as well.  
  
She used the SWORD to break the wall.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"AAAAAAARGH!!!"  
  
(Whoah! Major PMS!!!)  
  
Michio gathered all his energy and aimed it at the two.  
  
Sakura jumped in front of Syaoran.  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
The blast made contact. Sakura winced in pain.  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped with pain.  
  
Syaoran reached out to Sakura.  
  
The moment their hands made contact, they began to shimmer and glow.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"What magic is this?" Michio was outraged.  
  
All the pain disappeared from Sakura. She smiled at Syaoran.  
  
From where they touched, a great warmth began to spread. Their hands shone with light and radiance. Silver and golden beams of light were shining everywhere.  
  
When their hands parted, a gem floated between them. It was a beautiful pink heart surrounded by a green vine of jeweled leaves. It emitted a massive amount of energy.  
  
Sakura touched the marvelous gem.  
  
It attached itself to her wand. Then, Sakura and Syaoran were engulfed in a shining white light.  
  
Michio stood apart, in awe.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed, his bestest plan had been thwarted again.  
  
(No this is not the end of michio. This is just getting started.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: well, now kunzite is going berzerk and destroying my place kunzite: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kawaiisayurichan: GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *poof* kawaiisayurichan: this thing is not fixed yet *poof* dan557777: what am I doing here? kawaiisayurichan: argh! *poof* kawaiisayurichan: e-mail comments to kawaii_sayuri_chan@hotmail.com okay? *poof* kawaiisayurichan: this is not funny!!!! someone: huh? *poof* kawaiisayurichan: i'll see you next time! *poof* kawaiisayurichan: ja ne!!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter seventeen

An Evil is Released  
  
Chapter 16: Battle with Michio Part II  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: I found out that at least one person must in here with my "Poof" thingie, soooooooo I decided to have . . .Sakura-chan! sakura: hoe? kawaiisayurichan: *Sweatdrop* sakura: hi minna kawaiisayurichan: I have told sakura everything that has happened in the story so far sakura: when do I find out how Syaoran feels about me? kawaiisayurichan: . . sakura: and why can't I just tell the me in the story? kawaiisayurichan: erm. . . sakura: and can you bring Syaoran here? kawaiisayurichan: o-kay *poof* syaoran: not again! sakura: hi Syaoran! syaoran: s-sakura *blushes* sakura: ??? syaoran: I, Uh, a little help? kawaiisayurichan: *between giggles* well, time to start writing my story syaoran: what?! sakura: what's wrong syaoran? why is your face so. . . pink? syaoran:. . . kawaiisayurichan: ja ne sakura: ja ne syaoran: help!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kawaiisayurichan: YAKAMASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!! syaoran: *gulp* ja ne!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ disclaimer: i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sakura's outfit began to change, as did Syaoran's. The two gazed in awe at the power of the gem. It was incredible.  
  
Sakura's huntress outfit became a shining white strapless gown. It hugged her body down till her waist, then it gradually pooled out at her feet. At the top of her dress was a golden star with white wings, surrounding the top of the dress, beginning and ending at the star, was an intricate pattern of golden stars and vines. Sakura's gloves' golden trim grew white wings and the same pattern of stars and vines went from the back of her hand, all the way up the glove. Her boots were changed into pearl white high heels. She grew white wings with hints of golden shine in them, her hair ribbons turned from ribbon to chiffon.  
  
Syaoran had been wearing a green Chinese-style shirt and brown pants. His pants changed from brown to white and had the pattern of stars and vines embroidered in white all over. His shoes turned white as well. His shirt changed from green to like the shirt he was wearing in the second movie but white and had gold trim. He bore a flashing sword of silver carved with the stars and vines pattern, it's hilt and scabbard was the same design as the carvings in his sword. He also grew wings that were identical to Sakura's except a little bigger.  
  
Sakura's wand also changed. The star became pure white and the band surrounding it was gold. The wings on the outside stayed white. The rod part of the wand changed to white and the knobby thing at the end was gold. Carved into the rod of the wand, and enforced with gold plate, was the pattern of stars and vines.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran gasped.  
  
"What is going on?" Sakura asked in amazement.  
  
Michio began to fire stuff at them, but a shield had been formed around them.  
  
All the Sakura cards floated around Sakura and turned from pink to gold and white. Then all the cards released themselves and went into the star on Sakura's wand. After that the gem on the top changed from a pink heart and green vines to a white heart with gold vines.  
  
Michio broke the shield that was protecting Sakura and Syaoran. They hurridly dodged the attacks. A few attacks hit home though.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were hurled backwards.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Syaoran was slammed right into Sakura.  
  
They were both hurt pretty bad.  
  
"I never thought it would end like this," Sakura whispered to Syaoran.  
  
He hugged her lose. "I know."  
  
Michio was trying to call up enough power to finish them off when Sakura's wand began to glow. THE ANGEL released itself and flew over to Michio.  
  
"Do you remember me?" she asked.  
  
"What?!" Michio didn't understand.  
  
"Do you remember me?" she asked again, tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, I don't know you."  
  
"I can free your spirit if you only remember me. . ."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I-I was you loving wife, before you became evil. . ."  
  
"I have no family! Only my three card children! DECEIT! HATE! EVIL! Come to me!!!"  
  
The three cards flew out of Sakura's grasp and into Michio's hand.  
  
"I have them!" he shouted madly.  
  
"Father. . ."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Father. . ."  
  
One by one the cards released themselves, they were ghostlike and transparent.  
  
"Father," said THE DECEIT, "she had taken our power, we are only ghosts now. Destroy her father!!!"  
  
"Yes, Destroy her father!" echoed the other dark cards.  
  
"I will kill you!!!" Michio yelled.  
  
"NO!" THE ANGEL stepped in the way of the attack.  
  
She was hit repeatedly but did not defend herself because in her heart she still loved him, even after all the things he did because she remembered what he was like when he was good.  
  
She was finally vanquished and she floated into the star on Sakura's wand.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, " I tried. . ."  
  
When she came in contact with the wand, the star shone brightly. A tiny red heart appeared in the middle of the star and disappeared a few seconds later. Sakura felt power coursing through her body.  
  
Michio was still really pissed off.  
  
"I'll kill you!!!"  
  
He fired repeatedly at them.  
  
Sakura realized that she could not beat him in this place. It was somehow magnifying his dark powers. Syaoran sensed this as well.  
  
Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and began to fly upwards.  
  
They could hear Michio's enraged shrieks calling after them.  
  
They flew faster. Upwards, always upwards into the sky.  
  
On the ground, Michio had sprouted bat-like wings and had taken off after the two. He was catching up to them.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran tried to fly faster.  
  
Michio was gaining on them.  
  
Sakura felt that if they somehow reached the clouds they could defeat him. But the clouds were so far away.  
  
Sakura called on DASH's strength and they flew on.  
  
They flew for what seemed like forever. Michio gaining on them, inch after painstakingly slow inch.  
  
The clouds were just out of reach, they were almost there.  
  
Syaoran was beginning to falter. Sakura was as well. But they couldn't stop now, they just couldn't. They were so close, so close! It was just a bit further, but their strength was giving out and Michio was gaining, always gaining.  
  
"We can do it," Sakura hoped.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran believed in her. She could do it.  
  
They had just a few yards to go.  
  
Syaoran was ahead of Sakura, pulling her on.  
  
Just then, Michio grabbed Sakura's foot.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Syaoran was enraged, he let go of Sakura's hand.  
  
"Fire god!" He shot flames at Michio.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Michio was flying around trying to put out the fire.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweatdrop.  
  
Then Syaoran took Sakura's hand and they flew into the clouds. But when they surfaced, they were not floating on white puffy stuff. They were in a beautiful garden, well, a beautiful erm, place with fountains and waterfalls and stuff but erm, no flowers, just erm, pretty gems embedded into the erm, pretty ground (?) everywhere.  
  
Michio broke through the barrier and gasped. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
(A.N: there is a fine line that divides the good and evil in this dimension, they were on the evil side so naturally evil is more powerful. However, it is vice versa on the other side. On that side good is always more powerful than evil. That is why Sakura and Syaoran couldn't win. The divider between the two is the cloud barrier.)  
  
"What is going on? Where are we?!?!?!" Michio shouted. He was feeling weak.  
  
'I feel my powers growing, hoe? what is this????' Sakura thought.  
  
'What is wrong with this place???' Syaoran was thinking.  
  
Sakura began to glow and Syaoran, who was naturally worried, flew to her side. He began to glow too. Sakura's wand began emitting serious power.  
  
"Sakura?!"  
  
"Syaoran, what's going on?!"  
  
Michio started powering up, he still had some power left over from being supercharged on the dark side of the dimension.  
  
Michio fired numerous blasts of fire in their direction.  
  
"AAAAAAH!!!" Sakura screamed. She had been hit. She had hurt her ankle.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran ran to her aid. "That's it! You're askin for it man! No one, and I mean _NO_ _ONE_, hurts _MY_ Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran had flames in his eyes.  
  
"Syaoran. . ." Sakura whispered in awe.  
  
"Come on Sakura, let's finish him!"  
  
Sakura nodded, she tried to stand, but her ankle was too weak. Syaoran gently lifted her up as they floated in the air.  
  
"You'll never beat me! Never!!!"  
  
Sakura fired all the energy she had at Michio. He was very strong and seemed to be resisting her attack. Syaoran saw this and immediately channeled his energy to Sakura. He also sent her reassuring thoughts and held her tightly.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's energies were dropping enormously, but Michio was doing worse that them. He was loosing power very fast.  
  
Soon Sakura and Syaoran saw him start to disappear. (Like erase card.) First his feet, then his legs, then his torso, his arms, his neck, fimally they could only see his head.  
  
"You haven't won!!! I'll get you!!! I'll get you!!!" were his last words before disappearing into oblivion.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran hugged each other.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura began.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"What did you mean when you called me 'your Sakura'?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I meant that, well, Sakura, Ai Shiteru Sakura."  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
But Michio had left the two a parting gift. He had planted a bomb of dark energy where he had disappeared. It began reaching crucial level.  
  
"Syaoran what's going on?"  
  
"Michio has planted a bomb! It's gonna blow soon!!"  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Syaoran, Ai Shiteru!!!"  
  
Sakura took out the shield card, she knew it would only be strong enough for one of them. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"SHIELD CARD! Protect Syaoran!!!"  
  
'SAKURA!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran!" Sakura whispered as the bomb exploded.  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A cliffhanger? kawaiisayurichan: bwahahahahahahaha sakura: I wanna find out it I live! kawaiisayurichan: hold your horses! syaoran: if you maker her die on me then i'll! kawaiisayurichan: you'll what? syaoran: erm kawaiisayurichan: i'm waiting syaoran: erm kawaiisayurichan: well syaoran: well, i would chop you to pieces kawaiisayurichan: i can fry you right now if I wanted syaoran: gulp kawaiisayurichan: but as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, i'm not mean enough to let in end here. syaoran: whew sakura: yay! kawaiisayurichan: enjoy the end of chapter, erm, 16!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
When the dust from the bomb settled, THE SHIELD went back into it's card form and headed for Sakura's wand.  
  
Syaoran knew that where Sakura's wand was, he would find Sakura. He followed the card through rocks and debris. Finally, he saw a figure, it was Sakura!  
  
Syaroan ran to her form. She was still breathing. She was alive!!!  
  
"Sakura! Wake up! Sakura!"  
  
"S-Syaoran?"  
  
"Sakura! You're alright!" Syaoran was jumping up and down and laughing for joy.  
  
(Because of my magnificent author powers no one's clothes have been tattered, in fact, they're all looking like new. ^_^ I don't know why this applies but I might make then the wedding clothes for their wedding, if I make a sequel and get that far. . .^_^)  
  
Syaoran hugged Sakura close and he was kinda misty eyed.  
  
"You scared me," he whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if anything had happened to you I'd have died," he replied.  
  
"Syaoran, did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, I did, did you?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Yes."  
  
Syaoran looked deep into Sakura's eyes, her shining eyes, they had laughter once more.  
  
Syaoran held Sakura close. He tilted her chin up, ever so slightly. Their lips met. It was like sweet ecstasy for the both of them. Their dreams had come true.  
  
Syaoran's arms encircled Sakura possessively. Sakura's arms were thrown casually around Syaoran's neck. It sent shivers up Syaoran's spine.  
  
'I never thought this day would come, and now it has,' Sakura thought.  
  
Sakura parted her lips, Syaoran's following them. Sakura giggled silently. Life was good. ^_^  
  
'This just feels so right,' Syaoran thought contentedly.  
  
Their heartbeats raced and matched with the rhythm of the kiss. Sakura smiled through the kiss. When she smiled, Syaoran smiled too. He pressed his lips even more firmly to hers.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss, they found a way to get back to their world (it was thru a portal that had been opened as a result of kero and yue's joined powers) where Tomoyo was waiting and had somehow found out that they had told each other and was babbling on about how she would personally plan their wedding.  
  
"-and I'll have five florists and design your clothes and-"  
  
"TOMOYO!!!"  
  
Kero and Yue, who were okay because Michio's power only lasted till he died, stood on the side out of the chaos. They were happy to see Sakura and Syaoran together, though Yue more so that Kero.  
  
Syaoran picked Sakura up and twirled her in his arms.  
  
"We did it!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes, we did. . ." Sakura looked away.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes Syaoran?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I love you too."  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura into a nice long kiss while Tomoyo taped it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ kawaiisayurichan: blahdeblahdeblahdeblah. sakura: i liked it syaoran: i hated it sakura: does that mean you don't like me???? syaoran: erm, ah, no, it's i, erm, help! kawaiisayurichan: r&r syaoran: erm. sakura: well???? syaoran: erm, yes, no, mebe sakura: you don't like me!!!!! syaoran: only because, erm, I erm, I . . . kawaiisayurichan: just say it and put you both out of your misery syaoran: shut up. sakrua: ??? syaoran: sakura, i love you kawaiisayurichan: *Poof* and here's Tomoyo sakrua: really?! syaoran: uh yeah sakrua: oh! I love you too!! tomoyo: what luck! two i love you's in one day!!!! kawaiisayurichan: erm, yes tomoyo: happiness!!!!!!!! kawaiisayurichan: well that was the end. tell me if you liked it tomoyo: ja ne sakura: bye! Syaoran: i hate you kawaiisayurichan: bye 


	18. Chapter eighteen the end

An Evil is Released  
  
Epilogue  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: hi all sakura: *hugging syaoran* hi syaoran: *blushing* hi tomoyo: *taping, what else?* hi kawaiisayurichan: sigh everyone else: what? kawaiisayurichan: this might be the end of my wonderful story T_T everyone else: well you could write another one. . . kawaiisayurichan: do you know how long it took me to write this?!?!?!?!?! syaoran; ummm, no sakura: erm, no tomoyo: ahhh, no kawaiisayurichan: it took me erm, almost erm, 5 months!!! sakura: well. . . . . syaoran: erm tomoyo: so, if you write another one i could tape it kawaiisayurichan: *sweatdrop fall down* sigh tomoyo: hehe kawaiisayurichan: well, this is the epilogue sakura: yup syaoran: ahah tomoyo: yeah kawaiisayurichan: well, here it is  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
disclaimer: i don't own _ANYTHING_ so don't sue!!!!! i'm _VEEEEERY_ poor. i can't afford to be sued.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(f.y.i. or a.n.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were having a picnic in the spot of the park where they defeated Michio.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes Sakura?"  
  
"Do you think Michio was really evil? Or was he possessed? I mean, we destroyed him," Sakura sighed.  
  
"When he was trying to destroy you I know that he was pure evil. He would have hated trying to hurt someone as nice as you, but he was enjoying it," Syaoran wore a scowl.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sakura slapped him playfully. "I know you know! I was just making the mood more romantic!!"  
  
"Oh, hehe. Well then, I love you too." ^_^  
  
"Oh you!"  
  
"Oh me what?"  
  
"You! Just, oh forget it," Sakura pouted.  
  
Syaoran caught Sakura in a nice warm hug. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Then he kissed her. Softly and gently. They did not notice the tiny little light magnifier about five feet away, hidden in the trees.  
  
"This is so KAWAII!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo whispered to herself.  
  
Just then Sakura heard something that made her blood run cold.  
  
"This is not the end. . ." whispered an eerie voice.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"This is only the beginning. . ."  
  
"Syaoran, I'm scared!"  
  
"I will return, stronger that before. . ."  
  
"Sakura, it's okay."  
  
"And I will kill you!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Sakura screamed. She had seen a shadow in the trees.  
  
"What was that?!" Sakura clung to Syaoran.  
  
"Beware. . ." the voice faded into the wind.  
  
"What was that?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo!!!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Something is after Sakura," Syaoran explained.  
  
"What do you mean, _something_? It could be anything."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You mean a g-g-gh-g-g-gh-gho-ghos-ghos-g-g-"  
  
"A ghost?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"YES!" squeaked Sakura.  
  
"Well, yeah. I think it's the ghost of Michio. He wants revenge on you Sakura."  
  
"HOE?"  
  
"Sakura! Warn me before you do that!"  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"What should we do guys?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"We should protect Sakura, that's what!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Syaoran, you don't hav-"  
  
"No Sakura, I'm not letting anything hurt you, _ever_." Syaoran held Sakura protectively.  
  
"Okay Syaoran, if you say so," Sakura yielded.  
  
The three walked home. An impending doom settling on them.  
  
Syaoran held Sakura around the waist as Tomoyo taped it, of course, but all were thinking of what would happen next.  
  
Just then, Kero popped out of the bushes. "Ha!" he snickered. "Gotcha!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
kawaiisayurichan: well that's it for an evil is released! syaoran: what?! you're gonna leave it like that?! sakura: yeah! what happens next?! tomoyo: is there gonna be a sequel?! kawaiisayurichan: depends on if I get enough people who want me to write one. . . *all the people who have gone through the poof thing appear* all except kawaiisayurichan: It can't end like this!!! We need more! kawaiisayurichan: r&r all: sure. . . kawaiisayurichan: or I won't write a sequel all: okay! *rush to get to computers* kawaiisayurichan: wow kawaiisayurichan's computer: you have 2,194,827,492 new messages all: there! kawaiisayurichan: i'll think about it all: but! kawaiisayurichan: all good things come to an end all: but! kawaiisayurichan: ja ne! until next time! *hint hint* 


End file.
